Una nueva historia
by Mirlen
Summary: Esta es una historia bastante peculiar, porque es un crossover entre varias series de anime y un libro que estoy escribiendo, solo puedo decir que la historia de las Guerreras Mágicas no es la que todos cuentan, iniciando por el pilar...
1. Capítulo 0 Prólogo

Una nueva historia

Una nueva historia

Prólogo

Una noche como otra cualquiera, alguien sueña con una terrible batalla. Un lugar frío y oscuro que nos recuerda al paisaje desértico del planeta Plutón, no había atmósfera por lo que se nos hace difícil la respiración por medios comunes. Pero, en esta ocasión las cosas parecen diferentes: Por un lado una aprendiz de amazona vestida con un traje militar del siglo XIX de coloración rojo escarlata, sostenía en su mano izquierda una especie de báculo muy parecido al arco de un violín, diáfano, pero efectivo en los ataques. Lastimosamente estaba tirada en el suelo gravemente herida debido a un ataque de magia negra, sin embargo todavía estaba consciente. Por el otro, una mujer madura (más o menos de cuarenta) de cabellera larga y negra con un vestido tan oscuro como la noche, intentaba arrancar de una roca una especie de llave gigantesca, cuya esfera era también negra y que, al parecer poseía grandes poderes.

En cuanto la extraña mujer de negro estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, la joven herida después de tantos esfuerzos se logra incorporar y le advierte con tono serio:

- No lo hagas Jael, si logras extraerlo morirás.

- Esta es mi oportunidad de derrotarte, si lo uso tu espíritu será mío.

- Pero no conseguirás nada, este báculo resguarda el portal del mundo de los seres que han logrado la paz eterna después de tantos sufrimientos. Y la única persona que puede manejar el báculo adecuadamente es el enviado del planeta de los espíritus.

- No me digas que aún crees en cuentos de hadas.

-No es un cuento de hadas, sino una historia muy antigua que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, si deseas la salvación y la misericordia divina te ruego que no lo hagas.

- Yo no necesito tu perdón para volverme inmortal. ¿Acaso creías era la mejor manera de vivir de un modo adecuado? No, sé perfectamente que este báculo es la sexta arma que equilibra el mundo de los dioses de este planeta. Y tú eres el obstáculo que debo eliminar para alcanzar mi estado de perfección.

- ¿Estado de perfección?

- Así es pequeña, todos los seres fuertes como yo merecen este poder para regir el universo.

- ¿Y tu hija?

- Ella es un producto imperfecto y no merece serlo.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- No tiene ningún sentido que esa tonta me haya traicionado, pero no te preocupes ella está conmigo y morirán juntas por atreverse a traicionarme.

En esos instantes aparece otra muchacha de cabellera azul y corto, también vestida al igual que la primera, la única diferencia es el color: azul cerúleo. Está atada a un árbol. Se llamaba Lyannia y en efecto, era la hija de la mujer de negro.

- Madre... Por favor... No cometas esa locura...

- ¡Cállate!

Y le manda un hechizo que la deja inconsciente, pero que le da tiempo a la otra para contraatacar por la espalda y así atenuar el daño salvando a su colega de una muerte segura.

- Lyannia, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Me alegro de verte.

- A mí también. Escucha cuidadosamente, cuando su madre se recupere, la desataré, camina con cuidado hacia donde está el báculo. Es probable que ella lo intente de nuevo, en ese momento lanza tu hechizo especial y yo me encargaré de colocar el sello. Si no hacemos esto la Tierra será destruida y su enviado morirá.

- Suena muy peligroso, pero es la única manera posible para que ella razone.

- Si algo sale mal, corre y olvídese de mí.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Jael se levanta del suelo, Lyannia intentó acercarse al báculo pero su madre es más rápida y usa otro hechizo, más grave que el anterior y que la deja paralizada. La joven del traje rojo corre a socorrerla, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso la bruja empieza a sacar el báculo y romper el sello que lo contenía. Su sonrisa se transforma en terror al ver que el objeto sagrado empieza a absorber su energía...

- No puede ser cierto... Y creí que era el enviado más poderoso del universo entero... ¿porqué?

- Ese es el verdadero poder del báculo, cuando se activa absorbe la energía de aquellos seres malignos que intentan apoderarse de él- . Le contesta la joven del traje rojo (ustedes le pondrán un nombre) no importa como evites su influencia, se advirtió desde un principio. Ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Al final ella desaparece por completo dejando un rastro, que de inmediato es asimilado por el báculo. La amazona lo levanta del suelo y el bastón se transforma en una llave e inmediatamente después se coloca en su cuello. Apenas ocurrido ese incidente, nota la presencia de una joven de larga cabellera carmín recogida en una trenza sonriéndole, en realidad era el reflejo; pero se veía tan claro que parecía real.

La guerrera despierta a su camarada y ven que ella utiliza una técnica de tele transportación y de repente son absorbidas por un resplandor que las lleva a su casa. Luego de lo ocurrido, la extraña joven desaparece en medio de la oscuridad.

Eso ocurrió hace apenas 15 días, y desde ahí nuestra amiga no ha podido dormir tranquila.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

¿Qué ocurrirá con las dos amazonas sobrevivientes?

¿Quién era esa pelirroja que las ayudó a transportarlas a su casa?

¿Quién es el misterioso enviado de los espíritus?

Y lo más importante... ¿Qué relación tendrá la historia que acabé de relatar con las Guerreras Mágicas?

Bueno no responderé a todas las preguntas (al menos por esta vez) , pero lo único que les puedo decir es que esto apenas empieza...

Si lo desean pueden dejar sus reviews o comentarios al respecto. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Advertencia (o disclaimer)**

Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth, pertenecen a CLAMP y los de Sailor Moon a Naoko Takeuchi, además de sus estudios de animación, distribuidoras a nivel mundial y sólo los coloco aquí sin fines de lucro; espero no ganar algún tipo de demanda por ello. Cualquier error a nivel histórico que puedan ver por favor me lo comentan por favor (vía reviews)

Capítulo 1:

_**DEL PAÍS DE LOS MUISCAS AL IMPERIO DEL SOL NACIENTE**_

Era el primer martes del mes de septiembre del año de 1999. La temperatura del ambiente era baja y aún no había amanecido, así que se despertó con la mente en blanco, pues quería olvidar un poco aquel sueño que había tenido desde aquel momento en que había vencido a Los Señores de la Oscuridad.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana de su cuarto, parecía sonreír después de tanto tiempo. Abrió la cortina suavemente, la ató y observó la última estrella antes del amanecer, se devolvió para saludar a Saito, pero... ¡¿Quién era ese tal Saito?! Es su Siberian husky, pero no uno cualquiera; su abuelo se lo había regalado cuando ella lo había conocido y el nombre se lo colocó en honor a Hajime Saito, uno de los grandes ¿héroes? del Japón. Una de las grandes cualidades que tiene este perrito es la de aumentar de tamaño a la orden de su dueño por medio de un conjuro espiritual que ha pasado de generación en generación, la utilidad de este hechizo es la de permitir al practicante viajar en él (me refiero al perro) Hay otros atributos de Saito pero los voy a mencionar más adelante.

- Buenos días perrito.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?

- Más o menos.

- ¿En serio?, Dormiste mejor anoche que en los otros días.

- Muchas gracias, pero... Ya habló con sus colegas acerca del origen del báculo?

- Así es, pero para desgracia nuestra, tampoco saben nada.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Y por más que le pregunte a ellos, el único modo de resolver este dilema es viajar al mismo sitio en donde lo encontraste.

- ¿A Plutón?

- Sé que parece imposible pero hallaremos un portal temporal parecido al que te trajo a casa.

- Eso lo sé. Muy bien, bajaré a saludar a Mitzel.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Desde luego.

-

Ama y perro bajaron al jardín en donde encuentran a Mitzel, un águila dorado hembra, cuyos poderes tampoco corresponden a este mundo. (Puede manejar a la perfección el viento, hablar con otros animales y cazar ratones mejor que un búho) estaba dormida sobre una percha hecha de madera. Cuando la vienen a despertar se estira, se acicala las plumas y les habla con un tono bastante despreocupado.

- ¿A qué se debe ese milagro de levantarse tan temprano?

- Nada en especial Mitzel, tan solo veníamos a saludarle.

- Lo siento, creí que era el odioso Saito.

- ¡ Yo también estoy aquí! - Grita un muy enojado Saito -

- Bien, debemos irnos muchachos. Es hora de desayunar y no tenemos tiempo que perder, si queremos cumplir con nuestra misión a cabalidad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntaron los dos al tiempo.

- Al Enviado de la Tierra

- ¡ Vaya! – volvieron a decir- es verdad, no nos acordábamos de eso.

- Está bien, no se preocupen por eso, lo más importante es que este bebé- Ella muestra la llave – no caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Una señora de color empieza a cantar una canción del pacífico colombiano, mientras que servía los desayunos para cada uno de ellos. Se llama Engracia, ella ayuda con los oficios de la casa, es famosa por preparar cualquier tipo de plato, mejor que cualquier chef profesional y nuestra amiga la quiere muchísimo, debido a que la trata como si fuera una más de sus hijos.

- Buenos días, mi niña.

- Muy buenos días, señora Engracia.

- ¿Señora? Por favor mi niña, cuántas veces le tengo que decir que solo me llame por mi nombre, no es bueno ser tan formal.

- Lo siento, mucho Engracia pero es que lo soy, por que así me educaron.

- No importa, con tal de que coma bien.

- Sí.

- ¿Quiere que le sirva lo de siempre?

- Desde luego.

- ¿ Y a sus mascotas, también?

- Claro, Engracia ¿ podría hacerme un favor?

- Si está en mis manos, cualquier cosa.

- Si mi abuelo me busca dígale que salí a hacer una diligencia. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Engracia termina de servir los desayunos y luego se dirige a la cocina a preparar otras cosas mientras tanto, la joven junto a sus amigos se dirigen a la habitación, ella toma un baño, se cambia de ropa y está a punto de salir, cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono:

- Buenos días, habla con la casa de la Familia Sánchez. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

- Con Lyannia Kuvacheck

- ¿Lya? ¿Cómo está?

- Muy bien y tú.

- Ya iba a salir para su casa. De casualidad y solo por casualidad... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- No hay ninguna persona por el momento. A propósito, ¿cómo está el báculo?

- El bebé está muy bien, desde que lo tengo ha empezado a incrementar su brillo, y se comporta muy bien, como si fuera un bebé de carne y hueso.

- Eso es maravilloso.

- Y sabe, a pesar de que todavía no muestra poder alguno, parece que no hay emisiones de energía negativa en la casa.

- Y como todo bebé, apuesto a que les has puesto nombre.

- Así es, se llama Bellemondi.

- ¿Por qué le has puesto ese nombre?

- Porque quiero ver al planeta tan bello como lo fue una vez.

- Entiendo... será mejor que cuelgue, nos vemos más tarde.

- Lo sé, nos vemos ahora.

Ella cuelga el teléfono. (He dicho ella pues aún no le he colocado nombre) alista sus cosas y se va a la casa de Lyannia. Mientras tanto en un lugar, fuera de nuestra dimensión el peligro se ve latente por el incremento de energía oscura por todo el sistema solar. La guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, demuestra preocupación al comprobar por el cetro gránate que un enemigo, sólo conocido por ella [hasta ahora], ha despertado después de más de 1000 años de sueño obligado. Este ser supera cualquier expectativa y se dice que no tiene piedad ni siquiera con algún amigo herido, la última vez que combatió con él fue en una época de grandes disturbios, intrigas políticas, agitaciones internas y desesperación. La batalla fue difícil desde un comienzo, ya que muchas personas a las que Pluto amaba, murieron cuando intentaron defender a su planeta. Al final cuando quedaban sólo tres personas en el lugar incluyéndose, crearon una especie de sello que obligaron a la criatura a dormir en una caverna conocida bajo el anagrama de KYLIASTRY. La victoria final tuvo un alto precio, uno de ellos muere poco después de encerrar al monstruo y los dos sobrevivientes quedan tan débiles que tardaron tiempo en recuperarse por completo. Estas tres personas eran magos guerreros expertos en el manejo de la oscuridad y la absorción de las almas de los enemigos. Empieza a recordar con tristeza esa ocasión, pues ella y su ser amado fueron los que sobrevivieron y enterraron a su amigo en un montículo cercano a esa caverna. Después de eso, uno de los sirvientes fieles de la criatura que había llegado para ayudar a su señor destruye el planeta hasta dejarlo en la ruina. Los dos valientes logran salir de él por separado, enfrentando al maestresala... se pone a llorar cuando recuerda el sacrificio del amor de su vida, al tratar de defenderla del último ataque y contrarrestarlo con su poder usando un hechizo prohibido. Desde luego él muere, no sin antes prometerle con algo de sarcasmo que se volverían a ver. La historia ocurrió hace exactamente 2500 años época terrestre.

Pero... ya no era hora de sollozar... ahora es el final del segundo milenio, después de Cristo. Su deber es el de preservar el pasado, el presente y el futuro; por lo tanto ella había sepultado ese sentimiento, esa calidez que hacía palpitar a su corazón, la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente... ¿Para siempre? ¿Juntos? ¿Para decirle a él, que lo extrañaba? ... Por esta y sólo por esta vez preferiría no recordarlo.

Ella no era de esas mujeres que lloraría por amor a menos que se entregara por completo a él. Y créanlo o no, se entregó.

Después de revisar y de confirmar esa información, toma respiración profundamente y se dice a sí misma:

- Es tiempo de pedir ayuda al enviado del planeta de los espíritus. Nuestra princesa después de pelear contra nuestro último enemigo ha quedado muy débil y no puede atacar de nuevo. Debo encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Luego se transforma, cierra la puerta y se va derechito al planeta Tierra. Lo que no sabe es que su amado también lo busca.

Nuestra amiga llega a casa de Lyannia con un poco deprisa, (por culpa de un embotellamiento) ella la saluda y ambas se sientan. El objetivo de la reunión es de recopilar un poco de información para encontrar un pasaje hacia el planeta donde encontraron el báculo y así ayudar al Enviado de la Tierra. Lya empieza con recolectar las pruebas necesarias y pregunta a la protagonista:

- ¿Conoces algún otro sitio para hacer el conjuro?

- No por el momento, pero mi abuelo me dijo que hay más 25 estaciones de tele transportación por todo el mundo.

- ¿Y has pensado en alguna en donde podamos empezar?.

- Sí.

- ¿En donde queda?

- Hay dos en Estados Unidos, sin embargo están infectadas por la energía oscura.

- Rayos. Y creíamos que eran las más cercanas.

- Mi abuelo también recordó haber encontrado otras dos en Japón hace muchos años, sé que están muy lejos de Colombia, sin embargo estas fuentes son las más puras que han habido en todo el mundo debido a que hay personas encargadas de vigilar la canalización de la energía.

- Muy bien, señorita sabelotodo, ¿me puede decir en qué lugar de Japón está la primera alternativa?

- En Tokio, justo en la torre.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- En la capital del señor de los 1000 años.

- ¿En Kyoto?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cuando vas a viajar?

- Después de que me entregue los resultados.

- ¿HOY?

- Si no hay otros asuntos que resolver en este país, su respuesta es correcta.

- ¡Ayyyy!

Y diciendo Ay, Lyannia por poco y se desmaya si no fuera por que su amiga le daría un vaso con agua.

- No creo que tengas asuntos que resolver, así que lo más probable que tu hora de vuelo sea dentro de 4 o 5 horas.

- Correcto.

- Y que aguantarás más o menos 20 horas de vuelo.

- Así es.

- Y que me traigas algún ejemplar masculino japonés, para mí.

- Eso lo dudo.

- ¡Oye!

- Tranquila, además. ¿No está Kawabe para este tipo de cosas?

- Con él no tengo nada.

- Sí, como no.

Lya cae sentada en el piso.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el celular de Lya empieza a sonar, cuando se dispone a contestar recibe un mensaje de parte de una persona muy conocida:

- Es de parte de tu abuelo, nos necesita.

- Apuesto a que es lo del viaje...

- Entonces que estamos esperando.

Las chicas parten hacia el objetivo, llevando todos los implementos necesarios para una emergencia. ** **Como toda cofradía amazónica que se respete, cada guerrera que es reconocida como tal; debe llevar entre otras cosas sus trajes de combate, sus armas y a sus bestias espirituales. Todo con el propósito de defensa y prepararse para un ataque repentino, hay que recordar que ninguna mujer amazona bajo ningún motivo, sea el que sea, no puede iniciar una pelea a menos que se le indique lo contrario ** **

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO, MÁS PRECISAMENTE EN LA CIMA DE LA TORRE DE TELECOMUNICACIONES... TRES CHICAS SE REUNIAN PARA CELEBRAR UN ACONTECIMIENTO QUE OCURRIÓ HACE 5 AÑOS, DESPUÉS DE QUE VENCIERAN A UNA MUJER [DELEGADA DE LA OSCURIDAD] CADA UNA DE ELLAS SE VEÍA TRISTE, PUES NO PUDIERON VIAJAR AL PLANETA QUE UNA VEZ DEFENDIERON; SIN EMBARGO AÚN NO PERDÍAN LAS ESPERANZAS SI REUNIÁN LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD. _

_EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL SITIO DE REUNIÓN, UNA MUJER DE LARGA CABELLERA NEGRA CON MATICES VERDES, TRAJE EJECUTIVO Y EXPRESIÓN TRISTE; CARGABA UNA ENORME LLAVE ADORNADA CON UNA ESFERA ROJA. LAS MIRABA CON DETENIMIENTO COMO SI FUERA A ANALIZARLAS, PUES SOSPECHABA QUE ESAS MUCHACHAS ERAN SERES CON PODERES SOBRENATURALES Y QUE DETERMINABAN EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA PARA BIEN O PARA MAL._

_A 20 HORAS DE ALLÍ, EN UNA CIUDAD LLAMADA BOGOTÁ; UNA JOVENCITA DE CABELLOS CASTAÑOS, ESTABA SIENDO ACOMPAÑADA POR OTRA DE CABELLOS AZULES HACIA UN ENCUENTRO QUE DETERMINARÍA SU FUTURO PARA SIEMPRE._

_¿Y SABEN QUIÉN ERA LA MUJER QUE MIRABA A LAS TRES GUERRERAS?_

_SE TRATA DE SETSUNA MEIOH, SAILOR PLUTO._

Fin del primer episodio.


	3. Capítulo 2

**APUNTES PREVIOS**

" La única superioridad que yo conozco, es la bondad" – Beethoven-

_0 y van 2_

¿Me parece que voy muy rápido al enviar dos capítulos de una vez? ¡Esperen! Lo que pasa es que ya tenía los 2 episodios en mi cabeza, y si no los escribía se me olvidan, así soy yo. Bueno, las cosas por la que una persona tiene hacer para que la vida sea menos complicada. Jeje...

Lo primero que voy a hacer en estos momentos de imparcialidad es explicar poco a poco, las dudas más relevantes del primer capítulo. Ejem, disculpen por este inpase. Como siempre los derechos de los personajes (debo agregar que Ruruoni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki) no son míos a excepción de los que estoy introduciendo en la historia

KALIASTRY, es el anagrama de un nombre plutoniano antiguo, que significa la última morada.

El hechicero que murió, amigo de Setsuna y de su amado, es muy conocido por todas las sagas posteriores al ciclo arturiano, las leyendas posteriores y quien sabe, a lo mejor él tenga alguna relación con Céfiro.

Lyannia Kuvacheck o Kuvaceck es uno de mis personajes inventados, su participación en la historia es muy importante, ya que ella es una de las dos jóvenes que fue telestransportada desde el planeta Plutón hasta la Tierra. Hasta el momento no puedo revelar más información acerca de ella, pues si lo hago arruinaría demasiado pronto la trama. A pesar de esto si quieren usarla para otras historias sería bueno que me pidieran permiso.

Si hay más dudas [cualquier cosa, menos amenazas o virus] pueden escribir a mi correo electrónico 

Si he omitido algún otro detalle, por favor dejarlo en reviews.

Cordialmente. Ivonne (o Mirlen) ;-)

Capítulo 2:

_**EL VIAJE**_

Las chicas habían llegado a la casa del abuelo de Ella, con mucho afán ya que encontraron las estaciones de tele transportación. Como sabrán Lya está un poco ansiosa debido a que su amiga viajará tan pronto como le confirmaran los resultados finales de las averiguaciones, se sientan y mientras que se toman una buena infusión de manzanilla y esperan a que su abuelo baje de su habitación; comienzan a hablar:

- Sabes una cosa, me pregunto ¿dónde estarán el Señor Hikawa y su familia?

- Mi abuelo me dice que se fueron a Norteamérica la semana pasada.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Sí, y lo más extraño es que lo hicieron 1 semana después de la última batalla.

- ¿Será que sospechan algo de ti?

- Es posible, con esas personas habrá que tener mucho cuidado.

- Debes tener razones muy concretas para decir eso. A pesar de que los conozco desde hace algún tiempo... en algunos casos me parecían extraños, sobretodo cuando se reunían.

- También debe hablar de Sano.

- ¡Vaya! Que bueno, por lo menos concordamos con algo.

- Sanosuke es el mejor amigo del señor Hikawa, se conocen desde pequeños y han compartido momentos difíciles, sin embargo su hermano el Señor Kimagure [a quien preferiría tratarlo de lejos] no está de acuerdo con esa relación. La pregunta es... ¿A qué se debe?

- Realmente, no lo sé.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el abuelo de Ella, quien bajó desde su oficina en el tercer piso. Saludando a su nieta y a la amiga de ésta les solicitó que subieran a la habitación principal para concretar asuntos acerca de las estaciones halladas:

- Como saben, cada una de ustedes es responsable de la misión, tanto tú como la señorita Kuvacheck, deben evitar la catástrofe que viene. Como consecuencia de esta situación, tendrán que trabajar por separado, para evitar sospechas me enviarán con días de diferencia un portafolio semanal con los reportes, anomalías y adiciones para hacer un balance positivo y así proseguir.

- Bueno ¿cuándo comenzaría la primera etapa de nuestra misión? Pregunta Ella.

- Apenas aterricen en Tokio, de aquí en adelante ustedes trabajarán por su propia cuenta y riesgo.

- ¿Y cuánto durará exactamente? Vuelve a preguntar.

- Exactamente 6 meses.

- Sería maravilloso encontrarnos con ciertas personas, especialmente con Kawabe. Lya sonríe mientras que hablaba.

- ¿A propósito señorita Kuvacheck, tiene algún tipo de esquema de trabajo?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Podría explicarlo en pocas palabras? Es necesario comprobar sus movimientos para saber si concuerdan con esto. -Afirmó Enfáticamente el Doctor.

- Desde luego, mi plan de trabajo es específicamente de investigar a fondo el origen de las emanaciones oscuras que invaden la Tierra a diario, usaré mis poderes para canalizar las estaciones de tele transporte, pero a cambio no pelearé con el fin de concentrarme en esa labor.

- Eso está muy bien, pero ¿tendría el suficiente tiempo para guiar a mi nieta en esa labor tan difícil? Ella se encargará de apoyar a los defensores de la Tierra y no sé con seguridad si pueda cumplirla a tiempo.

- De acuerdo doctor, si es lo estipulado, entonces se cumplirá con todo el cronograma, mi plan de trabajo está listo, así que no habrá ningún problema. Empezaré a trabajar para el señor Kimagure en secreto para recopilar la información necesaria, soy una excelente espía y no necesitaré la ayuda de nadie. – afirmó Lyannia.

- El mío también está listo, el único problema es que no conozco la ciudad. Volvió a decir Ella con un tono de preocupación.

- Por eso no hay ningún problema- dice su abuelo con una gran sonrisa- Me encargaré de ese pequeño detalle, pues tengo contactos allí que te pueden ayudar.

- Muchas gracias abuelo.

- Por nada, ahora quiero que alisten sus maletas porque su vuelo sale en tres horas.

- De acuerdo. Contestaron al unísono las dos chicas.

- Mucha suerte.

- Gracias- volvieron a decirlo.

_Un poco después..._

- Bueno mi querida niña, iré alistando las maletas en mi casa, mientras que tú harás las tuyas.

- Eso no es complicado para mí. Tengo los resultados de los análisis y lo de la ropa tampoco se preocupe; ya las alisté desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces me despido, hasta pronto.

- ¿La acompaño hasta la puerta?

- No es necesario. Tengo que irme, adiós.

- Adiós.

Ella sale a la ventana para ver a su amiga manejar el auto, alejándose hacia un punto desconocido. Menos mal que alistó todo desde la noche anterior, solo falta concretar algunos detalles... cambiarse de ropa, almorzar, preparar las jaulas de los animales, su estación de trabajo, los papeles necesarios para el viaje y el ajuar de transformación, retirar el dinero suficiente y organizar las pautas para su residencia en Japón. Mientras que hacía todo esto, su abuelo hace una llamada:

- Buenos días. ¿Está David?

- Por el momento no se encuentra, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

- Con Marco Sánchez, un viejo amigo.

- ¿Marco? Es usted... ¡Me alegro de oírlo! Habla con Lisa, la esposa de David.

- ¿En serio? No pensé que ese cascarrabias se hubiera casado, y muchos menos con una mujer tan hermosa como lo es usted.

- Gracias por el cumplido, mi esposo siempre ha hablado de su mejor amigo como un caballero con todas las mujeres, y que siempre tenía fama de tener muchas novias.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que aún recuerde esa clase de cosas!!

- Claro que sí, además sabe que usted tiene una nieta.

- Veo que no ha cambiado para nada.

- Desde luego que no, ¿me puede esperar por un momento? Están timbrando y es probable que esa persona sea David.

- Bueno, esperaré.

Tiempo después...

- ¿Marco?

- Buenas tardes David.

- ¿Porqué ese tono de preocupación?

- Mi nieta se irá de nuevo de viaje.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al Japón. Durante seis meses.

- ¡Pero acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos!

- Tuvo otro sueño, al parecer se trata de la llegada de otro enviado.

- ¿Se refiere al gobernante del mundo de los espíritus?

- Así parece, Ella está decidida a participar en una nueva batalla. Es algo obstinada y a pesar de mis buenos oficios no puedo convencerla para que se quede y haga una vida normal. Después de todo, los incidentes de junio pasado la han marcado mucho.

- Desafortunadamente, hay cosas que aún no puede controlar... sus poderes son débiles; sin embargo hay que admirarla desde todos los puntos de vista ya que derrotó casi sin ninguna ayuda a los Señores del Silencio y encarcelado a su líder. También el hecho de que haya viajado a Norteamérica y controlara a Neil, reunir a los guardianes cósmicos y salvarle la vida a uno de los principales cabecillas de la organización, tu nieta debe estar orgullosa de todo esto y si quiere viajar ya es cuestión suya, por lo tanto no te preocupes por esta situación, apóyala en todo, no importa si no pida ayuda, debes recordar que eres el único apoyo que tiene en estos momentos.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Cuándo partirá?

- Hoy mismo.

- Entonces, salúdala de mi parte y recuerde que tú y yo tenemos una partida de ajedrez pendiente.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos después.

- Hasta pronto mi buen amigo.

- Adiós.

El doctor cuelga el teléfono.

_Es tiempo para tratar a mis personajes preferidos, Las Guerreras Mágicas ya que desde el primer episodio, las dejé con el pequeño asunto con Setsuna, por lo que he terminado con Ella y su familia por ahora... _

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu recordaban viejos tiempos, aquellos en que eran y siguen siendo las elegidas por la princesa Esmeralda para pelear a favor de la salvación de Céfiro, se abrazaban mutuamente, ya que así atenuaban su dolor, ese sufrimiento causado por la impotencia de no ver a los seres que tanto amaban, no se dan cuenta es la presencia de la guardiana del tiempo; quien se viene acercando con cautela para poderlas observar mejor. La señorita Meioh sabe mejor que nadie ese tipo de emociones. A pesar de que se ha acostumbrado a la soledad desde hace más de 2500 años, vivía a duras penas... Entonces la señorita Shidou empieza la conversación:

- Hace más de 5 años que vencimos a Debonair, y volvimos a casa con la esperanza de vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro, sin embargo a pesar de intentar todo lo posible de volver allí, carecemos de la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, pues con nuestro corazón lo lograremos. Y más aún después de ese extraño sueño.

- Hikaru, ¿acaso piensas usar el medallón que te dio Lantis para tele transportarnos allí? Pregunta Umi con algo de incredulidad.

- Desde luego que sí Umi, ¿No crees que sería maravilloso ver a la persona que amas? Eres la única personita que falta para que sea feliz. Responde Hikaru con un tono burlón

- Ella tiene razón Umi, nosotras necesitamos de un motivo para seguir viviendo, después de lo que pasó con Debonair, perdimos nuestros poderes y ahora en Tokyo, se percibe peligro; tal vez tenga algo que ver con el ambiente tan pesado que se está viviendo. La secunda Fuu.

- Tantos recuerdos maravillosos no merecen ser olvidados. Umi, Fuu... ¿no les parece hermoso este cielo azul a pesar de lo que irá a ocurrir en el futuro? Este día será diferente, porque siento una calidez en mi corazón y este ha comenzado a palpitar con fuerza.

- Sí, nosotras también lo sentimos –respondieron las otras dos chicas.

De repente y sin previo aviso, escuchan un leve murmuro...

- _Céfiro... Céfiro... Céfiro_

- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! Gritó Hikaru.

- _Mi planeta natal..._

- ¿Es una voz?- respondió Umi mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Miren! Es una mujer y trae algo en su mano- Fuu se sorprendía mientras lograba captar la presencia de Setsuna.

- ¿_Ustedes son las legendarias guerreras que defendieron a Céfiro hace 5 años de la maldad, causada por Debonair y que una de ellas fue el último pilar?_

- ¿Quién eres tú? Se preguntaron las tres.

- _Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh y soy la última sobreviviente del planeta Céfiro._

- ¿¡Queeeee!?

- _ En realidad soy Sailor Pluto, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y la encargada de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de todo el universo._

- ¿Cómo vas a decirnos que eres la guerrera del planeta Plutón, si eres de Céfiro? Además ¿cómo nos dices también que eres la última sobreviviente, si hace 5 años salvamos a ese planeta? Pregunta Umi con mal humor.

- _Es porque Céfiro y el planeta Plutón son el mismo planeta._

En esos instantes y sin que las cuatro se den cuenta de la situación, una sombra diríase masculina espiaba desde la oscuridad, lo único que se distingue de ella son sus ojos, parecen los de un lobo, penetrantes... fríos. Y su sonrisa sarcástica hacia más tensionante el ambiente. La silueta continuó su avance, lento y pausado, pero en lugar de detenerse a mirar lo ocurrido, se escurre suavemente entre las mismas tinieblas. Él es el único que sabe toda la verdad acerca de la pesadilla sufrida por Hikaru y la preocupación de Setsuna... Esa persona era la clave para resolver este misterio.

Hubo una pausa y parecía que el tiempo se iba a detener, el otoño acaba de comenzar y las tres jóvenes guerreras empezaron a recuperarse de la impresión causada por las revelaciones de Sailor Plutón, (y supuestamente sólo ellas sabían, en el mundo de los humanos; de la existencia de Céfiro) Fuu quien es la más racional de las tres, empieza a preguntar por lo sucedido:

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Podríamos probar esa teoría?

- _Desde luego, pero primero deben prometerme algo a cambio._

- De acuerdo. –Asintieron.

- _En primer lugar, no vayan a decir a nadie que estuve aquí, es probable que haya alterado de un modo definitivo el curso de la historia y que ustedes tienen alguna relación con todo lo que pasa. Y segundo, quiero que me ayuden a buscar al enviado del Planeta de los Espíritus, pues es la única manera de que se salven tanto nuestro enviado como el mismo planeta Tierra y por lo tanto Céfiro. _

- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto?-Preguntó una Umi bastante enfadada.

- ¿Por qué necesitas tanto a esa persona?- La secundó Hikaru.

- _Ahora van a saberlo. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Setsuna usa su báculo para hacer reflejar un holograma.

- _Obsérvenlo muy bien._

En aquél instante recita un hechizo, indescifrable para nosotros, para que la gente desaparezca y el lugar quede vacío. Luego las acerca hacia el centro del mismo holograma y relata una pequeña historia acerca del origen del planeta... mientras que lo hacía; aparecían imágenes de un pasado lejano.

_- Hace muchos eones, cuando se creó el universo, 12 civilizaciones habitaban en los 12 componentes del sistema solar que eran: El Sol, Mercurio, Venus, La Tierra, La Luna, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno, Plutón y otro planeta aún no detectado por los telescopios modernos llamado Epsilon. _ _Cada una de ellas poseía una característica en particular. Pero me concentraré en el noveno planeta exceptuando la Luna y el Sol, ya que en este caso se basa su lucha en la defensa del pilar. Nuestra civilización al comienzo de los tiempos no era la más avanzada en cuanto a tecnología, ni tampoco se basaba en las guerras para conquistar territorios nuevos, ni siquiera teníamos medios para transportarnos en otras dimensiones como lo hacían los habitantes del planeta Marte. Pero, sin embargo, los habitantes de Céfiro poseían un gran poder mental que equilibraban tanto el entorno físico como el espiritual, por esa razón lo llamamos el planeta de los espíritus. Era una época tranquila, en la que todos vivían en paz y nadie hacía daño a otras personas. Pero cierto día hace miles de años hubo una guerra contra el Caos en la que muchas personas murieron y el equilibrio reinante se perdió. Los sobrevivientes crearon un consejo en el que eligieron a una persona capaz de reunir la voluntad de los que allí quedaban y condensarla en una sola para reconstruir todo lo que había sido destruido. Esa persona era el pilar, como ustedes sabrán este ser tenía que fungir como creador de Céfiro y orar por su estabilidad. Pero como ese pilar no podía hacer las cosas por sí solo, estaba acompañado por otras personas que ayudaban a que su labor fuera menos difícil, así nacieron hechiceros y guardianes. El simple hecho de que fuera escogido para gobernar Céfiro implicaba sacrificios incluyendo el de amar a alguien o suicidarse... el que tratara de infringir esas reglas estaba condenado a la destrucción, pero como ningún habitante se atrevía a hacerle daño, entonces hicieron un convenio con los habitantes de los otros planetas para que enviaran guerreros para establecer un orden preestablecido y escoger un nuevo Pilar. El resto ustedes ya lo saben._

- Ahora entendemos un poco más la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas- dijo Hikaru.

- Pero ¿Porqué nosotras debemos buscar el enviado de los espíritus? Preguntó Umi.

- _Como ustedes acabaron con el sistema del Pilar y devolvieron el equilibrio original, adquirieron poderes nuevos. Con esos poderes están cumpliendo el oráculo de Reslvasz._

- ¿El oráculo de Reslvasz? Inquirió Fuu.

- _Así es. Esta profecía advierte de la llegada de un ser que acabaría con este sistema y que regiría de forma indefinida a nuestro mundo dejando a sus habitantes el modo de gobernar, pero que no llegaría solo sino acompañado de 28 guerreros llamados Grandes condestables._

- ¿Grandes Condestables? Preguntan las tres implicadas.

- _Son guerreros que pueden usar la magia, al igual que ustedes chicas._

- ¡Vaya!

- _¿Ahora saben que tan importante es esto, verdad?_

- Desde luego que sí, señorita Meioh- contesta Fuu. Y esa persona que tiene que ver con el enviado de la Tierra.

- _Esa persona es la única que puede salvar a nuestra futura reina._

- ¿A su futura reina? Pregunta Hikaru con un tono de preocupación.

- _Ella es la encargada de proteger al Planeta Tierra con el poder del amor. Sería capaz de arriesgar todo por protegerla de todo mal._

- Apuesto a que es una persona muy especial. – Contesta Umi.

- Debe tener un aura maravillosa y un gran corazón. – la secunda Fuu.

- Y ella es la salvación de la Tierra.-Afirmó Hikaru.

- _Por favor, dense prisa antes de que sea tarde. Ahora deben retornar a Céfiro, yo las ayudaré con el poder del báculo del tiempo, la luz está apunto de llegar._

Setsuna ve la luz, conjuga su poder, reúne a las tres chicas y las lleva a la puerta del tiempo.

- _Como último detalle, quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo mi apoyo, mis compañeras aún no lo saben, pero cuento con ustedes para que cumplan con su misión._

- De acuerdo Setsuna. Contestó Hikaru.- Umi, Fuu ¿Están listas?

- Desde luego - responden las otras dos.

- _Mucha suerte. Espero verlas pronto._

- Muchas gracias, Setsuna. – Las tres Guerreras Mágicas se despiden de su nueva compañera de batalla con lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran reverencia.

Fin del segundo episodio.


	4. Capítulo 3 1

El anonimato es la máxima expresión del altruismo" – no sé quién lo dijo J pero voy a averiguarlo.

APUNTES PREVIOS.

27/10/03

Buenas noches a todos / as. Espero que al leer el segundo episodio se hayan dado cuenta un poco de la situación. Pero, las preguntas siguen y en lugar de disminuir, aumentan. Sin embargo, para eso estoy. Para resolver dudas...

¿Quién diablos son el señor Hikawa, el señor Kimagure, Sano, El Doctor Sánchez, David, Lisa, Los Señores del Silencio y Neil? Casi todos son otros de mis personajes inventados, sólo uno de ellos no lo es. Ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo. Si quieren utilizar mis personajes inventados, los nombres de los lugares y demás, por favor tienen que pedirme permiso... ¿Está bien?

El oráculo de Reslvasz es una profecía muy antigua en la que indica la aparición de un salvador que llegará al Planeta Plutón junto con 28 guerreros llamados los Grandes Condestables. Estos a su vez vendrán acompañados por otras 2 personas llamados Mensajeros del Cosmos, algo así como emisarios con capacidad de utilizar cualquier tipo de magia, incluyendo la negra siempre y cuando ese tipo de hechicería provenga de su propia energía negativa. Más adelante profundizaré detalles.

La pesadilla que ha sufrido Hikaru es la misma padecida por Ella y su amiga pero la diferencia es la señorita Shidou tiene más claves al respecto.

¿Cuándo intervendrán las fuerzas oscuras? Mucho antes de lo que se cree, esperen y verán.

¿Quién es la sombra que interviene en la escena de la torre de Tokyo? Ejem, la respuesta la daré más adelante. No se preocupen.

Por último. ¿ Qué habrá dicho Sailor Pluto con eso de que sus compañeras aún no saben de las responsabilidades que tendrán las Guerreras Mágicas en Céfiro? Ella tiene sus misterios, pero como ha dado permiso de revelar algunas cositas se los haré saber. En primer lugar, se refiere a todas las sailors scouts, no solamente a las outers. En segundo también irá, pero un poco después. Por último la guardiana del tiempo posee más habilidades de las que, aparentemente como sailor scout posee.

Más preguntas al respecto, como el porqué no hago esto en el final del capítulo anterior sino al comienzo de este, sugerencias, códigos fuente (Perdón, sólo estoy haciendo una broma blanca) críticas... menos virus molestos o amenazas pueden escribirme a 

Hasta aquí por hoy. (Por cierto hoy se acaba [del todo] Gran Hermano aquí, en Colombia)

Ivonne J

**Capítulo 3**

_**DOS PRUEBAS DIFERENTES EN UN MISMO PLANETA. LA LLEGADA A UNA CIUDAD EXTRAÑA.**_

Primera parte: la despedida, la persecución y un triste adiós.

Ella había colocado sus últimas pertenencias en su maletín personal, habían pasado más o menos hora y media desde que su abuelo llamó a sus amigos en Europa y sólo faltaba la llegada de Lya. Bueno, estamos a 20 horas de Tokio y el viaje es largo y no se puede perder tanto tiempo en pequeños detalles así que vamos a la puerta principal en donde recibiremos a una jovencita de cabellos azules bastante apresurada, por cierto.

- Buenas tardes a todos.

- Hola Lya, la estaba esperando desde hace mucho- Ella la recibe con una sonrisa muy pícara- dígame ¿Hay algo nuevo en Japón?

- Desde luego, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Recuerda que soy un aprendiz de amazona, además, este sentido de la intuición lo heredé de mi mamá.

- Entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? Ya contraté el taxi para poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

- En efecto, como serán seis meses en un país de costumbres tan distintas me llevaré sólo lo necesario. A propósito, ¿ya le confirmó al famosísimo Mr. Kawabe que iría para allá?

- Ejem, no creo que hagas ese tipo de preguntas, sabes, jejeje... Eso es un asunto que hasta a una mujer como yo sería difícil de explicar, me entiendes ¿no?- Lya trataba de cambiar de tema, pero Ella es más lista y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le descubre su "pequeño" secreto haciendo que la pobre de Lya se muera de vergüenza ruborizándose.

- Pero si hace rato rezongaba por él.

- Ehhh, esto... ¿Por qué no nos despedimos de tu abuelo?

- De acuerdo, será como usted mande. Señorita Lya.

- ¿Las señoritas están listas para irse? En cualquier lugar en donde va Ella, casi siempre su abuelo irá detrás.

- Sí señor. Contestaron al unísono.

- Mucha suerte a todas- el doctor empieza a abrazar a su nieta, mientras que le daba unos últimos consejos en el oído por si hay alguien ajeno espiando. Le da la bendición y le dice.-Menos mal que no se han dado cuenta, si no te impedirían partir.

- No se preocupe por eso abuelo, trataré de ser lo más discreta posible.

- Nos vamos querida, Dr. Sánchez muchas gracias por la ayuda brindada. Y su nieta quedará en buenas manos eso se lo puedo asegurar.

- ¡Hasta pronto mi niña!

- ¿Engracia?

- Que mi Dios y la Virgen me la protejan, amparen y bendigan en su viaje. Aquí le traigo unas cositas para que coma en el camino- la mujer le muestra un pequeño portacomidas con unos manjares exquisitos. – Para la señorita Lya también le tengo un pequeño presente.

- Muchas gracias, señora Engracia- Le contesta Lya.

El taxista hace la señal para que puedan salir, las chicas se despiden de todos, incluyendo a la profesora Judith que llegó al lugar sólo para verlas partir. Todos subieron al taxi y éste arrancó a toda máquina para el aeropuerto.

Mientras que las chicas arrancaban para el aeropuerto unos seres tan extraños como las noches de luna nueva, observaban desde el alto del edificio de la torre de control. Uno de ellos era alto con una mirada penetrante, el otro tenía los ojos azules como el cielo y el último tenía el aspecto de peleador profesional pero que en su contextura física aparentaba estar en un estado de casi anorexia. Vestían de negro [bueno, me creerán que estoy hablando de Hombres De Negro o de Matrix, pero no es así] cada uno miraba una clase de reloj, y sus gestos corporales reflejaban prisa por hacer o terminar algo... Para identificarlos le pondremos un color.

- Ya falta poco para que lleguen, estoy ansioso de ver los resultados.

- ¿Se creerán el asunto de nuestra ida?

- Seguramente. Estas jovencitas tienen un particular estilo de ver las cosas.

- Pero sólo una de ellas será la escogida para buscar al dios de la noche.

- ¿Qué será de la otra guerrera?

- La otra... bueno, no tendrá la utilidad necesaria para acompañar a la primera, por lo que se retirará.

- ¡¡¿¿La matarás??!!

- No.

- Vaya tipo.

- Tranquilo amigo, ten paciencia, las cosas resultarán poco a poco. Lo importante es que los factores no alteran el resultado, ya que ahora la verdad ha salido a la luz.

- De todos modos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

- ¿Tú?- se preguntaron los tres primeros tipos al ver a un cuarto hombre leyendo una agenda, esta persona tenía ojos azules tan frios como el hielo y su característica principal era además de sus ojos, su elegancia tanto en el trato como en su manera de vestir.

- Eres... ¡No puede ser!

- Hace rato que no los veía, apuesto a que están sorprendidos con mi llegada, espero que no los incomode.

- Para nada.

- Estoy aquí, para anunciar la llegada de esas niñas.

- ¿Esas niñas?

- Ni siquiera son mujeres para tratarlas como tal, pero tampoco son niñas como para subestimarlas.

- Pero conozco una que se comporta como una pequeña niña... Espero que eso sea lo más adecuado en estos momentos.

- Tienes toda la razón. – Y los cuatro individuos empezaron a reír por un rato, hasta que...

- Ahí vienen.

- Rápido. Antes de que sea tarde.

- De acuerdo.

Las cuatro sombras desaparecieron de la torre tan rápido como vinieron, el líder tenía todo preparado para esta ocasión; pues no quería perder ningún detalle por menor que fuera: Colocó diversos aparatos, incluyendo una especie de cámara que realizaba tomas fotográficas de 360°, un sensor de calor, un difusor de energías muy parecido al usado por los expertos del Feng Shui para canalizar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, varias computadoras; y sobretodo, personal humano que estaba encargado de la logística, las operaciones de inteligencia y las labores de espionaje. Mientras tanto las chicas bajaban del taxi directo al puente aéreo:

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Dime querida Lya.

- Tengo la extraña sensación de que nos están observando.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Y creí ser la única. Desde hace más de media hora siento algo extraño. Bueno, este no es el momento más adecuado para preocuparnos por eso, vámonos antes de que perdamos el vuelo y eso si que sería muy grave.

- Quizá esos hombres de negro...

- ¿Tendrán algo que ver con la organización Vallart?

- No lo sé aún.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la estación de la carga para ver nuestro equipaje?

- Muy bien.

Un momento después al ver las maletas y verificarlo todo...

- Perfecto, los chicos están en sus jaulas, la policía aduanera aprobó nuestra carga y aún queda tiempo para abordar el avión. Ella, como estamos cerca al puente, caminemos un poco pues estoy agotada.

- No es tiempo para descansar y menos sí esos individuos...

- ¡Dios mío! Será mejor correr, están sobre nuestras cabezas.

Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de la situación, las dos chicas empezaron a correr por todo el corredor, mientras que cuatro individuos vestidos de negro saltaron desde los techos hasta unas ventanas que estaban cerca, bajaron precipitadamente rompiendo los vidrios; la gente empieza a tener pánico y queda paralizada ante tal escena. Lyannia y Ella intentan esconderse, pero es demasiado tarde ante la llegada del líder del grupo, quien usa un hechizo para paralizar el tiempo:

- _Brescia Inmortalis... Magna Aureum._ _– _Acto seguido hubo una explosión y un hoyo negro absorbe a los seis.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunta Lyannia.

- ¿Acaso no se acuerda de nosotros, querida elegida?

- ¿Yo?

- Así es, la escogida, la que buscará al dios de las noches eternas, para salvar al universo existente.

- Si presuntamente soy la escogida, como ustedes llaman. ¿Cómo puedo contribuir a esta causa? ¿Qué prueba debo afrontar?

- Usted tendrá la misión de invocar su poder por medio del portal del reino de los espíritus, y para ello, se requiere usar la llave que lo cierra.

- Eso no será posible, lamentablemente para ustedes no aceptaré ser uno de sus sirvientes. Sonrió Lya de un modo sarcástico- saca una espada y la apunta hacia el líder del grupo- ahora verán lo que soy capaz... – Luego cierra los ojos y abre un canal de comunicación por medio del pensamiento para que sólo Ella la escuche.

- _Parece que no soy la persona adecuada... Ella es la única que puede abrir el portal con el báculo Bellemondi, sin embargo; desgraciadamente, no está preparada para asumir el reto. Eso será con el tiempo... por favor, ten valor y sí llegas a Tokyo a salvo, espero que llegues al planeta Céfiro y te conviertas en la última guerrera original en despertar..._

- ¡Lya! ... ¿Acaso se está comunicando conmigo por medio del pensamiento?

- _No se preocupe por mí, llega al puente aéreo lo más rápido posible, es probable que no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo._

- ¿Y las estaciones de tele transportación?

- _Como no tienen ningún problema, funcionarán muy bien; lo único que debes hacer es utilizar la llave con el conjuro que te enseñó tu abuelo... ánimo, que las cosas están por empezar y no es tiempo para lloriqueos y lamentos, sé fuerte y ayuda a las guerreras y a las sailors a incrementar su poder._

- ¿Y que va a hacer?

- _Utilizaré lo que me queda de mis poderes para sacarte de aquí y deshacerme de estos tipos, dígale al Doctor que no pude ayudarte y que lo siento de verdad si lo he decepcionado, y aunque, te conocí por poco tiempo me encantó ser tu amiga. Aquí tienes un regalo de despedida de mi parte, cierra tus ojos, y aprovéchalo pues será para toda tu vida. Alma de hielo, ven a mí... muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto._

- Hasta pronto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con esto? – Pregunta el hombre de ojos azules.

- ¡Que morirán! Gritó Lya- Explosión Boreal ataca, ahora.

Y hubo una segunda explosión.

- Lya...

- Todo pasó

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No se preocupe por nosotros, su amiga es muy imprudente. Pudo matarnos a todos incluyéndola. A pesar del daño que nos causó, ella está bien. Nos llevaremos a la chica como prisionera por cometer semejante acto. Por el momento es más adecuado retirarnos. Lo que importan ahora son dos cosas: La primera es que no hayan heridos durante el ataque y segundo, lo más fundamental; es que usted se encuentre con su destino.

- ¿Con mi destino?

- Así es, ahora todo depende de usted. Nos veremos en una semana.

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo puede asegurar eso?

- Todo a su tiempo...

Los hombres se esfumaron llevándose a Lya consigo con ellos en un estado inconsciente, el líder antes de desaparecer por completo arroja una piedra dorada, y vuelve a decir:

- La prueba aún no ha sido superada, aunque usted no actúa como nuestra elegida, deberá buscar el modo adecuado para el camino de la salvación de este mundo. Use esta piedra para crear un arma con el que podrá defenderse, siempre confíe en sus propias habilidades, por favor afróntala y mucha suerte, pues el camino será difícil.

- Adiós.

- Hasta pronto mi pequeña.-Y se desvaneció por completo

- ¿Mi pequeña? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? Para colmo de males no supe como se llamaba, bueno tengo que correr.

Después de semejante declaración, Ella mira hacia el techo, baja la cabeza y se va sin saber las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando salió del Terminal aéreo, escuchó el anuncio del vuelo por medio del altavoz y se dispuso a subir al avión. No bien eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde cuando despegó; aunque no era la primera vez que se transportaba en ese medio sentía miedo, por lo que muchas veces y sin darse cuenta, de un modo inconsciente se quería bajar...

Soltando algunas lágrimas, se despide de la ciudad que la vio nacer, crecer y madurar, en un Boeing 747 de Avianca, en el vuelo 348 directo a Madrid, el tres de septiembre de 1999 a las 5:30 de la tarde.

Mientras tanto, 20 horas después, el 4 de septiembre a la 1:30 PM, tres jovencitas que estaban en la torre de Tokyo partieron con rumbo desconocido, llevando un mensaje de desolación para un planeta que había encontrado la paz después de tantos años...

Y una guardiana creyendo que una misión estaba cumplida, precipitó el comienzo de una batalla, en la que muchas generaciones aún seguirían narrando, en la que se recuperarían recuerdos del pasado y se perderían muchas vidas, quedando unos pocos.

LA GUERRA DE LOS MIL AÑOS.

Fin del la primera parte del tercer episodio...


	5. Capítulo 3 2

APUNTES PREVIOS:

"_Un sueño antes de continuar..._

_Hambre, guerras, destrucción._

_La cadena de caballeros corre por la ciudad,_

_Galopando en frágiles corceles._

_Pestes, enfermedades, muerte..._

_La profética llamada del destino,_

_Nos golpea vilmente..._

_La hora no ha llegado..._

_Esperanza, victoria final..._

_La gente no se amilana._

_Resurrección, vida eterna._

_Confiaremos en Dios, es el único camino._

_¿Amor?¿Felicidad?_

_Y todo antes de despertar" _

Experiencias, libro II.

20/12/03

Buenas noches a todos / as:

Perdón por la tardanza, hace una semanita larga salí a vacaciones y no he podido concretar la segunda parte del episodio ya que estaba trabajando y como necesito ganar dinero, las cosas no resultaron fáciles; sobretodo cuando necesitas dinero para ayudas del paseo de fin de año y su mamá no tiene plata, en algún lado debe haber algún tipo de colaboración ¿no? J .

Bueno, la trama de esta segunda parte de este episodio trata de la segunda prueba... Más adelante en este mismo episodio se explica todo, se involucrarán personajes conocidos, más emociones ocultas... No soy tan talentosa como Gabriel García Márquez, pero cada día mejora más mi estilo de escribir, la narrativa se vuelve menos confusa y los diálogos son más coherentes (en mi particular punto de vista, claro) Esta vez seré breve... preguntas, sugerencias, quejas y reclamos (estos últimos con educación por favor) saludos por navidad [se incluyen postales, y sino alcanzan, unas de año nuevo] permisos y cualquier otra tontería inútil menos virus, los pueden enviar al correo de siempre: y gracias por todo.

Ya para despedirme, mando saludos a José Luis, a mi hermana, a mi madre, a Katherine, a Simón, a mi madrina y a su familia. A Dalia Wolfsoul, a la señorita Andrea Castellanos, al Gnomo del Pergamino, a Caronte, Anita, Eternal Umi, Ferio Tsukino, Fuu. Daisy G.S.A (por aquí DAGA) y a su amiga Akiko por que aunque no los conozca, he leído sus historias y me han parecido fantásticas. Y a los otros escritores por tener tanta imaginación como yo para escribir.

A todos, una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2004 (por sí no aparezco antes)

Cordialmente,

Ivonne.

**Capítulo 3**

**_DOS PRUEBAS DIFERENTES EN UN MISMO PLANETA. LA LLEGADA A UNA CIUDAD EXTRAÑA2_**

Segunda parte: Una pequeña escala.

Una joven de cabellos castaños, dormía tranquilamente después de 10 horas de vuelo ininterrumpido, en sus sueños planeaba el método más adecuado para salvar a un ser quien, no se ha dado cuenta del peligro que corre, por medio de la intervención de otro a quien no conoce personalmente. Estaba agotada, llevaba varios días sin poder conciliar del todo el sueño. El encuentro con esos extraños hombres, la hacían pensar aún más en la posibilidad de que la estarían vigilando; sobretodo, cuando su líder le da una piedra dorada, muy parecida al topacio para construir un arma, pero... ¿cómo puede hacerlo si ese material aparentemente es muy frágil y con qué herramientas? No lo sabe, sin embargo, tiene poco tiempo para averiguarlo pues la azafata anuncia el término del vuelo:

- _Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 348, con destino a Madrid, en diez minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto José María Barajas, por favor abróchense sus cinturones._

- Ya era hora- se dijo Ella. En tres horas debo llegar a Barcelona.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana del 4 de septiembre, hacía frío y era nublado. Ella estaba sorprendida por el cambio climático y a pesar de que no estaba amaneciendo, podía ver las hojas caer de los árboles por el efecto del otoño, la gente caminaba entre las calles cercanas al aeropuerto, e inclusive algunos bares estaban abiertos. El efecto que producía sobre la personalidad de nuestra amiga era abrumador. Miraba su reloj y contemplaba salir su equipaje del puesto de aduana, ya cuando decidida, iba a llamar un taxi escuchó por medio de la gente unas voces muy particulares:

Voz 1: Buenos días, para la mujer más guapa del mundo.

Voz 2: ¿Se acordará de nosotros?

Voz 3: Seguro que sí, o sino no estaría en Madrid.

Voz 4: Con tal que no me quite a mi novio, todo estará bien.

Voces 1,2 y 3 (enfadadas): ¡Laura!

Laura: De acuerdo, solo bromeaba.

Ella: ¿Pedro?

Pedro: Hace mucho tiempo que nos veíamos, ¿porqué no te acercas y nos saludas? No te preocupes por el equipaje, nosotros ya nos encargamos de ese detalle, mi abuelo estará dichoso de verte.

Voz 2: ¿Y que esperamos? Ya amanece y estoy seguro de que Ella quiere descansar después de semejante viajecito.

Voz 3: Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Además, el coche está listo para partir.

Voz 2: Bueno ya es suficiente. Pedro y yo firmaremos algunos asuntillos en la aduana, mientras tanto ustedes van a la cafetería. Allí tienen mucho por conversar chicas, Ella permítame su pasaporte por favor.

Ella: De acuerdo, aquí lo tiene.

Voz 3: Nos vamos, nos veremos en media hora.

Voz 2 y Pedro: De acuerdo.

El grupo se separa concretar lo hablado, las chicas se suben a una cafetería ubicada en el segundo piso, piden una bebida y empiezan a hablar de recuerdos en el pasado:

Laura: ¿Y como va el asunto del enviado del mundo de los espíritus?

Ella: Muy bien, por lo menos ya tengo bases para comenzar.

Voz 3: Eso quiere decir, que aún falta la segunda prueba que mi abuelo habrá de decirte.

Ella: Desde luego que sí, María...

María: Vaya, cada vez que te trato me sorprendes más.

Laura: Y eso que llevamos poco tiempo de conocerla.

Ella: Lo sé.

Y las tres mujeres se ponen a reír por un rato, luego de tanto hacerlo María pregunta con algo de picardía a Laura acerca de su relación con Pedro:

María: Y bien futura cuñada, ¿cómo va la relación?

Laura: Aún no ha dado resultado los consejos que me diste.

María: ¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?

Laura: Intenté hablar con él, pero como estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para mirarme.

María: Bueno mujer, ya habrá otras oportunidades, no te preocupes por eso- pensando-(Ella tiene más posibilidades con Pedro que Laura, desafortunadamente para estos momentos no es adecuado pensar en romance, ya hay una crisis mundial por resolver)

Ella: ¡Qué lástima! A mí personalmente me encantaría que esa relación tuviera frutos.

María: ¡Miren lo tarde que es!

Laura: Los chicos están aquí, vámonos.

Todos se subieron al automóvil de Pedro con rumbo a Barcelona, adonde Ella se encontraría con el maestro Sebastián, abuelo del primero y especialista en historia antigua.

4 horas después, ya en la casa del maestro...

Maestro: Hace mucho que no la veía, señorita.

Ella: Más o menos 6 meses desde la última vez.

Maestro: ¿Ha venido por la segunda prueba?

Ella: Así es, de eso dependo para poder continuar, la primera prueba no era para mí, supuestamente, aún así, el líder de ese grupo me deseó toda la suerte del mundo y no solamente eso... Mire esto.

Ella saca la piedra del bolsillo y se la entrega al anciano quien la contempla sorprendido.

Maestro: Es escudo.

Ella: ¿Escudo?

Maestro: El escudo no es una piedra terrestre, proviene del planeta Céfiro y era utilizada por los habitantes de ese lugar para fabricar armas y otros artículos de uso común. Lo que no entiendo con claridad es el modo de que esos hombres lo obtuvieron. ¿Acaso habrá un cefiriano con ellos? Como el planeta Plutón es el mismo Céfiro, no me extraña que la organización Vallart trate con gente de mundos diferentes. Debe andar con cuidado para no hayan problemas en el futuro.

Ella: Veo que era verdad lo que me contó el abuelo...

Maestro: ¿Lo de la organización Vallart o lo del escudo?

Ella: Ambas cosas.

Maestro: Mientras tanto, los demonios están atacando por todas partes, no perdonarán a nadie con tal de obtener lo que quieren.

Ella: Tiene razón.

Maestro: ¿Por qué no subimos al estudio para hablar más tranquilamente? Aquí hay gente que no debe involucrarse por no tener los conocimientos necesarios para afrontar el problema. Si no nos movemos con rapidez y con cautela, el enviado de nuestro planeta podría... morir.

Ella: De acuerdo.

Ambos suben al estudio ubicado en el segundo piso, el maestro entra a otro cuarto más pequeño (al parecer se trata de una biblioteca) en donde saca un libro muy grueso, después de cerrar la puerta, se sienta en un cómodo sillón, se coloca sus anteojos y se dispone a leer un pasaje, luego mira seriamente a Ella y le dice con tono serio:

Maestro: La segunda prueba para usted es encontrar cada una de las 7 partes en las que se ha divido SHABRANI Vudú tras la guerra de mil años, para eso debe vencer a cada uno de los demonios que las posee. No debe ir al Céfiro actual, sino que tiene que adelantarse 1000 años en el futuro.

Ella: ¿1000 años en el futuro?

Fin de la segunda parte…


	6. Capítulo 4

Advertencia (Disclaimer - ¿Otra / Otro?) Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen exclusivamente a Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi y a sus respectivos distribuidores, TV Tokio y SOFTX Studios (Espero haberlo escrito bien ;))

Episodio IV

A la búsqueda de las siete partes

Ella: ¿1000 años? ... En el futuro...

Maestro: ¿Acaso le sorprende?

Ella: Desde luego, no pensé que tendría que adelantarme al futuro, sólo para encontrarlas, ¿porqué no en la misma época en que viajaron las guerreras mágicas?

Maestro: La razón es simple, porque el dios Cilphield aún no ha despertado y sería inútil, ya que en ese tiempo y lugar esas partes no han sido detectadas y las guerreras anteriores a usted han adquirido nuevos poderes al salvar a ese mundo de la influencia maligna de Debonair.

Ella: Lo que perdería mi tiempo, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Maestro: Desde luego.

Ella: ¿Cuánto tiempo dispongo para encontrar las partes antes de que el dios de la luz despierte y se inicie la guerra?

Maestro: Una semana.

Ella: Muy bien, entonces partiré enseguida.

Maestro: Espere, aún no he concluido, falta el resto del pasaje... Cada una de esas partes que componen a ese espectro oscuro, está albergada en igual número de demonios que le sirven, algunos de ellos no lo saben, pero los otros deben estar tendiéndole una trampa. Lo que tiene que hacer antes de encontrar esas partes, es vencer a los demonios y purificar las partes, el resto sólo tiempo lo dirá. Otra cosa muy importante, cuando llegue allí, debe buscar aliados para que la ayuden, un sitio de reunión y si es posible dinero para poder sobrevivir... Aquí tiene un programa especial para su ordenador, /(El maestro entrega un mini cd y el escudo)/ contiene información muy importante acerca de la historia de Céfiro y otras espeficicaciones que usted y Sólo usted debe tener, ¡ah! Y por último, lleve su equipo de batalla y sus apuntes, pues habrá peligro. Ten valor y encomiende su alma al Todopoderoso.

Ella: Muchas gracias... Maestro.

Maestro: No es nada. Ahora debe descansar, acabó de llegar y no sería justo agotarla con más trabajo del que tiene, María ya acomodó la habitación para huéspedes, si quiere también se le preparará algo de comer.

Ella: No, no es necesario. Buenos días y que descanse.

Maestro: Lo mismo.

La protagonista parte a su habitación acompañada por María, quien la escolta hasta la puerta. Unas horas después despierta feliz y saluda a todos los que están ahí, desayuna y conversa un rato con los chicos, mientras que el Maestro Sebastián recibe a alguien extraño por el portón principal de la casa...

¿? : Hace mucho que no lo veía... Maestro.

Maestro: ¿Katsuhiro? yo creí que...

Katsuhiro: Mi protegida está aquí.

Maestro: Pero ni siquiera la ha visto.

Katsuhiro: A pesar de que no me conoce directamente, he tenido trato mental y espiritual con ella.

Maestro: Pero no de la mejor forma, e incluso lo ha confundido con Satán por el modo tan maligno de que mira a las personas.

Katsuhiro: Eso no importa ahora, si se queda más tiempo (él se quita sus anteojos oscuros, haciendo que su mirada tan penetrante como la de un lobo se haga más sombría) podrían... (su expresión cambia a la de enfado) morir muchas personas. (se aleja del portón, vuelve a colocar sus anteojos, se sube a un convertible negro y se va)

Maestro: No puedo creer que haya venido solo para eso y ni siquiera se despidió, aún se comporta de la misma manera... (se escuchan risas) no está lejos de aquí, pero no hace falta avisar a Pedro para ver el enfrentamiento. (cierra el portón y se dirige al comedor)

Mientras tanto en ese lugar...

Pedro: ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros al Camp Nou? Sería interesante ver a mi equipo de mis amores entrenar antes del partido del domingo.

Ella: No estoy segura de que me quede tiempo para hacerlo.

Pedro: Eso lo sé, pero... te prometo que será por media hora.

Ella: De acuerdo, sin embargo, traeré las maletas y las subiré al automóvil; presiento que me marcharé tan pronto termine de ver las prácticas.

Voz 2: ¿De qué hablas exactamente?

Ella: Del recibimiento que tuvo el maestro en el portón.

María: ¿Se refiere a la visita recibida y por la que mi abuelo no nos permitió ni siquiera observar?.

Laura: Vaya, cada día hay nuevos misterios por resolver... Ella, ¿acaso lo conoces?

Ella: No lo creo... Tan solo mi abuelo, una vez lo vi; pero se me acercó demasiado que lo envíe con mis poderes mentales lejos del recibidor y se estrelló directo con el barandal de la escalera que conduce al segundo piso. Por fortuna no le pasó nada grave y le borré los recuerdos acontecidos por ese percance. Espero que se encuentre bien, pues desde ese día le ha dolido la cabeza. ( Que halla encontrado el modo de curarlo) y que no tenga ningún remordimiento por si llega a recordarlo, jejeje.

Voz 2: Pues en ese caso, prepárese para lo peor, quien sabe si ese individuo sea capaz de realizar cosas inimaginables para hacerte daño.

Pedro: Tranquilízate Pablo (Pedro levanta su taza de café y la bebe) para eso nos tiene a todos nosotros.

Todos los demás lo miran algo sorprendidos con la revelación, debido a que Pedro nunca se había mostrado tan entusiasmado con una misión de esa magnitud. Hay silencio, miradas nerviosas y luego más risas por parte de los comensales.

Pablo, María, Laura y Ella: Tienes razón.

Maestro: Veo que me he perdido de algo importante.

Pedro: No es nada abuelo, solamente he querido invitar a Ella a las prácticas del Barça [para los que no conocen la cuarta letra se pronuncia Barsa, si no estoy mal (Este es el apodo que le ponen al equipo del Barcelona Español todos sus hinchas y la prensa)] para que se relaje un poco antes de marchar al Japón.

Maestro: Me temo que eso no será posible, debido al invitado que recibí hace poco.

Pedro: ¿De quién se trata?

Maestro: Tu sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero exactamente.

Pedro: ¡Oh no! Abuelo, no me dé esa mala noticia.

Maestro: Si lo deseas, puedes llevarla, sin embargo, en caso de que encuentres con él; por favor intenta no hacer ningún enfrentamiento. Las consecuencias serían desastrosas para todos. (Observando a Ella y a todos los demás) Sobretodo en la misión en la que asigné a Ella por el bienestar de nuestro planeta... Y el futuro de buena parte de la galaxia. (los chicos le devuelven sus miradas en silencio)

Ella: Eso no será así.

Mientras tanto en un lugar a más de 250 millones de unidades astronómicas del Sol, tres jóvenes están a punto de revivir una aventura en la que tendrán que dar lo mejor de sí, para superar una nueva prueba, tan difícil como las primeras que vivieron cuando tenían catorce años. ¿Cómo son ellas? Digamos que no han cambiado mucho, pero si quieren detalles aquí los tienen: La primera joven lleva el cabello tan rojo como el fuego, largo y lacio[hasta la mitad de la rodilla], atado a una trenza rematada en un moño amarillo, unos enormes y rasgados ojos también del mismo color que su cabello, de estatura baja y delgada. Sus cualidades más sobresalientes son el valor, la alegría de vivir, su inocencia (que no es solamente su cualidad que le identifica sino su punto más débil) el optimismo y el altruismo (eso significa que piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma y protege a los más débiles) Su nombre es Hikaru Shidou; es la guerrera mágica del elemento del fuego y tiene 19 años. La segunda muchacha posee una linda cabellera azul celeste (más o menos del mismo color que el de Lía, sólo que el de la segunda tiende a un color hielo) más abajo de la cadera, como verán es más alta que las demás, casi siempre es de mal humor, aunque en el fondo es dulce y comprensiva, diríase que es una típica joven de clase alta que le encantan los helados, ir de compras y lucir ropa de marcas reconocidas, es la capitán del club de esgrima de la escuela. Algo más físico de ella... Un cuerpo de modelo, ojos azul aguamarina, un rostro tipo Nicole Kidman, otra de sus cualidades es que intenta ser madura[por lo menos desde la última vez que estuvo en Céfiro] y controla sus emociones por aquello de que es una mujer y no una pequeña niña, el nombre de esta preciosa versión japonesa de la muñeca Barbie es Umi Ryuuzaki, también tiene 19 años y es la guerrera mágica del elemento del agua. Y ya por último tenemos a la más racional, y por ende, a la más encantadora (por lo menos para mí) de las tres, su personalidad es tan arrolladora que ya tiene novio... El físico es lo que más cambiado en ella, cuando tenía catorce años poseía el cabello de color rubio verdoso [En este punto debo ser sincera pues mucha gente dice que lo tiene castaño extraclaro, pajizo, verde caña, rubio cobrizo e inclusive señoras y señores... ¡amarillo pollito! Debo terminar con esto antes de este tipo de comentarios canse a todos] corto, que apenas le sobrepasaba las orejas y ondulado, anteojos enormes enmarcados en sus ojos verde esmeralda, delgada, de piel blanca casi de porcelana. De cualidades internas: inteligente, amable, tan dulce como el almíbar, pero también es seria, se sabe respetar, algo estricta y pragmática en sus palabras, tímida y educada. Ahora a sus 19 añitos su cabellera la lleva hasta la mitad de la espalda con unas pequeñas trencitas, el resto lo lleva suelto y retirado hacia atrás con una diadema. Su cuerpo ya tiene las curvas de una mujer, pero como no le gusta mostrarlo y prefiere esconderlo bajo vestidos largos nadie se ha dado cuenta. Sus anteojos se han reducido un poco y tienen forma ovalada. El nombre de la última guerrera mágica es Fuu Hououji y maneja el elemento del aire.

Las tres jovencitas están flotando en el aire viendo un magnífico cielo azul, cuando divisan a un ser que les parece familiar. Parece un pez volador y lleva consigo una piedra en la frente... Apenas las ve, vuela a su encuentro con algo de afán.

Hikaru: Fyula, amigo. Nos alegra mucho que esté aquí.

Umi: Lo mismo digo, apuesto a que Guruclef te envió para que nos recibieras. Me encantaría verlo después de tantos años.

Fuu: Así es. Después de todo sería maravilloso encontrar a todos nuestros seres queridos, sobretodo a... Ferio.

Hikaru: Y yo a Lantis.

Umi: Muy bien chicas, será mejor que nos subamos antes de que nos caigamos.

Hikaru y Fuu: ¡De acuerdo!

Las tres guerreras se suben al pez y vuelan en dirección al castillo. Mientras tanto en el salón del trono, un hechicero con apariencia de niño las observa desde un de holograma. En su mano derecha porta un extraño báculo con una gema azul. Su semblante demuestra alegría, algo fuera de lo común en un hombre que casi nunca acostumbra a sonreír, debido a la seriedad de su cargo pues es el mago más poderoso de todo Céfiro (por ahora) A la derecha del hechicero está una mujer vestida con extrañas ropas, una cabellera larga y rubia levantada por una cola de caballo, piel blanca y ojos pardos. A su lado está un joven de complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello corto negro, ojos grises y estatura alta, lleva una extraña armadura negra, una empuñadura de espada que va ceñida a un cinturón gris y una capa del mismo color de la armadura, de textura aterciopelada, en su frente trae consigo una tiara con una gema azul. Ahora vamos a la izquierda del mago, en esta posición están dos personas: Una de ellas es un joven mancebo rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con una armadura muy parecida a la usada por el primer hombre, la única diferencia es que es gris y que en su pantalón es azul y las botas tienen el mismo color que el ropaje (Hum, eso me recuerda a la armadura de Gowly Gabriev) al lado de él está una mujer de color y cabellos rosa que lleva una ropa árabe consistente en un bikini blanco con bordes dorados, unas zapatillas del mismo color del traje que van rematadas en una punta que nos recuerda bastante a la usada por los duendes ayudantes de Papá Noel, un camafeo hecho del mismo material del vestido; lo único que la cubre es un tul transparente que envuelve graciosamente sus brazos. Y por último al frente del holograma está un muchacho pelirrojo ataviado con un traje parecido al del hechicero, sino que es verde y blanco. Las botas son negras y también llevan la punta tan cómica. En su cabeza lleva un sombrero, muy parecido al usado por los panaderos, sino que es aplastado. Para terminar con las descripciones quiero decirles que es un ser muy tímido, parco en sus palabras y con semblante de una infancia aún no perdida. Sus ojos, pocas veces son vistos por el flequillo que lleva en su frente, son más oscuros que los de Fuu. Todos están muy concentrados y algo ansiosos por la llegada de las tres. Pasan 5 minutos cuando el mago decide abrir las enormes puertas del salón para salir al exterior

Todos lo siguen en silencio. De repente y antes de llegar al punto final del pasillo se aparece otro muchacho de cabellos verdes, ojos ámbar y cicatrices que casi le cubren por completo su rostro, parece angustiado... ¿acaso será por la visita de aquellas jóvenes? Dejemos este pasaje para concentrarnos en la llegada:

Fuu: Ya falta poco.

Umi: Eso veo, a propósito Hikaru ¿No olvidaste el medallón que te dio Lantiz, verdad?

Hikaru: No. Aquí está.

Fuu: ¿Ya vieron que el cielo de Céfiro es hermoso?. Desde aquí se pueden observar los acantilados y las montañas, el mar está en calma y el clima es perfecto para pasar las vacaciones de verano... No puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 años y nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que venimos.

Hikaru: ¡Miren allá abajo!

Umi: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Hikaru?

Hikaru: Hay unas figuras esperando en la salida del castillo.

Fuu: ¿Serán ellos?

Hikaru: Acerquémonos un poco para verlas mejor.

Umi y Fuu: De acuerdo.

¿? : Hola chicas, hace mucho tiempo que no las veía. -Dijo una de esas figuras haciendo señas con los brazos para poder saludarlas.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Fyula pierde el control y las chicas por poco se van al vacío sino fuera por el aterrizaje estrepitoso por parte del ser mágico, quien como consecuencia de su acto (y de la frenada) expulsa a las tres, las hace caer con la cara abajo y las arrastra directo a los pies del hechicero. Este asustado, crea una barrera protectora para detenerlas y que no lo lleven consigo. Ya pasado el percance nuestro amigo sostiene a las chicas con cuidado y les pregunta angustiado:

Hechicero: ¿Se encuentran bien, mis niñas del mundo místico?

Hikaru: ¡Guruclef! ...- Hikaru lo mira con ojos de niña perdida y orejitas de gato, en formato superdeformed- Estamos bien, pero algo adoloridas.

Fuu: Esto nunca había pasado.

Umi: (con un gesto de enfado) Jamás volveré a subirme a esta cosa.

Fuu: (angustiada) ¿Umi, no te pasó nada?

Hikaru: (consolándola)No, tan sólo están los raspones y cortaduras de rigor; además, es no culpa de Fyula, lo que importa ahora es que estamos vivas y en Céfiro.

Guruclef: ¿De que hablan?

Hikaru: De un asunto muy delicado, será mejor que llames a los demás... Antes de que demasiado tarde.

Umi: Pero antes de eso quisiera verlos a todos.

Guruclef (En tono conciliador): Bueno, por lo menos no perderemos una ocasión tan especial. Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar más tranquilamente. Ahora deberán recibir todas las personas que las han extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Las figuras que han estado acompañando al hechicero en el salón del trono junto con el desconocido de las cicatrices en el rostro, corren hacia donde se encuentran las guerreras y Guruclef, sonríen aliviados al verlos con buen ánimo y sin heridas de consideración...

- Me alegro mucho de verlas niñas, ya hace muchos años que no las veía. Aún así, tengo la impresión de que no han cambiado nada - Dijo la mujer de la ropa árabe.

- Lo mismo digo aunque su aspecto físico ha cambiado un poco - Le responde el hombre de la armadura gris.

- Cierto - Replica la dama de la cola de caballo.

- Discúlpenme por haber hecho que Fyula pierda el control y hacerlas caer - Esta vez el desconocido de las cicatrices es el que ha hablado. Aparte de eso hace una reverencia como señal de desagravio.

- No es nada, Ferio - Puntualiza Fuu.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Fuu? - Ferio se angustia un poco ante el hecho de que su novia sea algo fría.

- Claro que no. No te preocupes por mí. Además, estoy muy contenta por verte de nuevo. Tengo muchas cosas por contarte. Ante eso no deberías angustiarte. - Sonríe

- Vaya en eso no cambias. - Ferio levanta delicadamente a Fuu del piso.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Fuu abraza suavemente al príncipe de Céfiro.

- No.

- Hikaru... No, no tengo palabras para decirte lo emocionado que estoy por verte - El hombre de la armadura negra se ruboriza al comentar esto.

- Lantiz... ¡no te reconozco! Pareces más tímido de lo que creí - Hikaru se levanta de un sólo tirón, corre hacia él y lo abraza con tal fuerza que ambos caen de nuevo al suelo, sin embargo, el guerrero la carga con cuidado y vuelve a alzarla con mucha ternura. En esta ocasión Hikaru es la que se ruboriza - ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que sí... Mi amada Hikaru.

- Lantiz.

- Pensé que este era el momento más adecuado para decírtelo. Te, te amo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que lo sabía...

- Eso lo sé muy bien. - Acto seguido la besa.

Al mismo tiempo, el muchacho de la extraña gorrita de panadero levanta a Umi con sumo cuidado, al terminar le pregunta casi lo mismo que los demás. Umi responde las preguntas con cortesía y ve con asombro, al igual que todos los presentes el acto de amor más hermoso que tienen dos personas en cualquier parte del universo... el primer beso de amor.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de allí tanto en la distancia como en el tiempo, una mujer que sólo se ve el perfil de sus piernas está sentada en un enorme trono, parece enfadada ya que aprieta un abanico en la mano derecha. Al frente de ella está un espejo en el que se refleja la escena anterior.

¿? : Xelloss. ¿En donde estarás? Te necesito con urgencia y nada que apareces...

Un joven con aspecto de sacerdote y ojos malignos aparece.

Xelloss: ¿Desea algo mi señora?

¿? : Deseo que llames a dos de tus mejores generales, quiero que vayan al pasado, para que el despertar de nuestro señor sea más rápido de lo acordado.

Xelloss: En un momento los traeré. - Y se va -

En un cuarto oscuro, el sacerdote hace una invocación mediante un hexagrama...

Xelloss: Vengan aquí, mis generales del infierno.

Dos torbellinos oscuros rodean el sitio, al dispersarse aparecen unas figuras, se tratan de seres humanos al igual que el sacerdote.

Xelloss: Mi señora los necesita. Está muy inquieta por los acontecimientos vistos en nuestro pasado, ella desea que parta con ustedes a ese instante. Mardulamach, Erfenleed. De ustedes depende el éxito de nuestra misión.

Mardulamach y Erfenleed: Sí señor.

Xelloss: ¡Entonces partamos ya!

¿? : ¿Vinieron contigo?

Xelloss: Así es.

¿? : Espero noticias a la menor brevedad posible. Pero antes necesito que pasen al corredor del tiempo que comunica a las dos dimensiones, allí deben eliminar a su guardián, para que ustedes tengan libre el paso. Para eso ya envíe a alguien para facilitarles las cosas.

Xelloss: De acuerdo. Sí no es más, nos retiramos.

¿? : Muy bien.

Aquí se termina la escena. Ahora pasemos al momento del beso.

Umi: ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso no creen que ya es hora de terminar?

Hikaru y Lantiz: ¡Lo lamentamos mucho!

¿? : ¿ Te preocupa la demora de ambos? (El que habla es el muchacho con apariencia reservada)

Umi: No es así, Ascot.

Ascot: Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Umi: Es que no nos queda tiempo para explicar todo lo que sucede, si no movemos con la suficiente rapidez nuestro mundo...

Ascot: Tranquila, para eso estamos aquí ¿no?

Umi: Bueno... Perdóname por ser tan áspera en el modo de tratarlos a todos. Estoy tan nerviosa y alterada que no puedo asimilar las cosas, lo siento tanto. En verdad.

Ascot: Está bien, Umi por eso no hay problema.

Guruclef: ¿Porque no vamos adentro? Las chicas necesitan descansar, el viaje fue agotador y deben reparar energías. Ya mañana hablaremos del asunto.

A la orden del hechicero todos se internan en el castillo y van a descansar. Casi al mismo tiempo en Barcelona, en la casa del maestro Sebastián una reunión está a punto de concluir. Todos acabaron de desayunar y ya, cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar de meter las maletas en el auto, el maestro con celeridad le da unos últimos consejos a Ella:

Maestro: Cuando llegues a un país extraño y no conozcas a nadie, busca ayuda en algún sitio en donde atienden a extranjeros o en las oficinas de turismo. En Tokyo, cerca de la torre se encuentra una en donde le pueden dar información en español, pero de todas maneras debes tener un sitio a donde llegar.

Ella: No debería preocuparse por mí... de ese modo.

Maestro: Lo sé, pero la última vez que nos vimos, estaba en lamentables condiciones. Y además, su abuelo me comentó que tiene serios problemas de salud.

Ella: Eso es verdad, pero también le comentó que yo sería capaz de resistir las enfermedades mejor que muchas personas.

Maestro: Pero tampoco es para abusar.

Ella: Perdón.

Maestro: Para eso es el dialogo, para aprender muchos puntos de vista.

Ella lo abraza y le agradece la angustia que siente el maestro.

Ella: Será mejor que me marche, hasta luego y muchas gracias por todo, y perdón una vez más por todas las molestias y el atrevimiento de venir de madrugada a su casa.

Maestro: Por nada, cuídese y que Dios la bendiga.

Ella: Lo mismo.

Pedro: Nos vemos más tarde abuelo.

Pablo: Hasta pronto maestro:

María: Adiós abuelito querido (lo besa en una mejilla)

Laura: Hasta pronto.

Maestro: Adiós a todos, cuídense.

Ella junto con los demás salen de la casa desde el garaje y parten directo al estadio. Este establecimiento deportivo con capacidad para más de 15000 hinchas, es el punto preferido de encuentro de mucha gente que ha asistido exclusivamente para ver el ensayo del equipo:

Pedro: Hoy es un día especial para mí, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo veré. Y mejor aún, Ella está para alegrar el día, aunque sea por pocos minutos.

Pablo: ¡Oye, pero no es para tanto!

Las chicas: Mejor entremos.

Ya al entrar todos se sientan en la primera fila de la gradería central, el equipo español, a pesar de que tiene jugadores de gran categoría, ha realizado una campaña regular a lo largo de la temporada y eso tienen preocupados tanto a los directivos como a los jugadores e hinchas entre ellos Pedro:

Pedro: Ojalá y ganen el próximo domingo.

Ella: Este estadio siempre es grande.

Pablo: Claro que sí, por eso es nuestro mayor orgullo.

María y Laura: Y por eso también, vamos a apoyar a nuestro equipo.

Ella: ¡Cielos!

Mientras que los muchachos proseguían en la conversación, el hombre que antes había visitado al maestro Sebastián los observaba desde la gradilla del frente con unos binoculares, apenas vio a Ella, se levantó y se fue. 10 minutos después, empezó el ensayo, que más parecía un partido de exhibición. Terminado el partido, más o menos a la 1 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre cuando a nuestro amigo Pedro se le ocurre salir para sacar el automóvil del parqueadero, cuando una figura siniestra, lo sigue sigilosamente. De repente Pedro (Quien es uno de los caballeros universales) se da cuenta de la presencia, gira lentamente y apunta con su espada láser al hombre quien ¡también sacó la suya!

Pedro: ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que has venido a cumplir tu objetivo!

¿? : ¿Y quién me impediría cumplirlo?

Pedro: Desde luego que yo.

¿? : ¿Sabes que visité a su abuelo esta mañana?

Pedro: ¡Infeliz! ¿Qué es lo que deseas de nosotros?

El hombre se acerca despaciosamente, guarda la espada, sonríe durante un buen rato, se quita sus anteojos oscuros; los guarda y observa a Pedro a la chita callando con sus ojos ambarinos y penetrantes como los de un lobo ¿No les mencioné también que eran rasgados? . Acto seguido y sin que Pedro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre responde.

¿? : Nada en especial. Sólo que una persona parta hoy a su lugar de destino.

Pedro: ¿Quieres pelear?

¿? : ¿Acaso tu abuelo no te advirtió acerca de evitar las pugnas?

Pedro: ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

¿? : Porque simplemente... Lo sé.

Pedro aprieta la espada con fuerza, poco a poco va perdiendo la paciencia. El oriental vuelve a sonreír con más descaro que antes. Cuando trataba de convocar un hechizo, escucha unos pasos y voces. El hombre al darse cuenta de esto se va teletransportándose hacia un lugar desconocido. Pedro guarda su espada y va al puesto en donde fue asignado el vehículo. Al colocar la llave para abrir la puerta, se pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que querrá en realidad?¿Destruir al mundo? ¿Deseará enfrentarse con Ella? ¿A mi abuelo? ¿O al enviado de nuestro planeta? No lo sé con seguridad, pero sospecho que sus intenciones no son del todo buenas ojalá y que no lo vuelva a encontrar en mucho tiempo; de lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

Rápidamente sale del lugar rumbo a la acera contraria. Unos minutos más tarde se encuentra con los demás y los hace subir con demasiada prisa, ya adentro intenta explicar la situación de un modo diplomático:

Pedro: Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió.

Ella: (revisando su computadora) Ya veo. ¿Y que pasó con el hombre con quien se intentó enfrentar?

Pedro: Desapareció de un modo muy particular, jamás había visto tal modo de escapismo, literalmente se esfumó de mi vista. Y todo por la llegada de unas personas que vinieron a recoger su coche.

Pablo: De todas maneras la situación se ha complicado un poquito.

María: ¿Un poquito? Las cosas se han salido de nuestras manos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano corriera peligro? Y luego ¿seguiríamos nosotros para que a lo último hubiera terminado con Ella?

Pablo: Tranquila María, nosotros no moriríamos tan fácilmente, y no creo que Ella sea tan débil para ser vencida por ese rufián.

Laura: Eso lo sabemos a la perfección, Pablito.

Pedro: Yo temo por ese lado.

Ella: ¿A qué se refiere?

Pedro: A que ese tipo, sí es que se puede llamar tipo. Se aproveche de nuestras fortalezas para poder debilitarnos con un poder tan oscuro como las fuerzas malignas a quienes combatimos sin cesar.

Ella: ¿Acaso le temen a nuestro futuro?

Todos la observan silenciosos...

Pedro, Pablo, Laura y María: ¡No!

Ella: Entonces no deben preocuparse por eso. ¿No lo creen así?

Los otros cuatro empezaron a tener un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto de Barcelona y todos estaban esperando una respuesta concreta y concisa de la situación. Cuando llegaron al puesto de control y Ella compraba el pasaje restante para llegar al destino, se dieron cuenta que una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados empezaban a surgir desde el interior de sus corazones. ¿Se sentían mal por no poderla acompañar? ¿Acaso se sienten impotentes ante una situación extraña y fuera de toda comprensión humana? ... Una despedida inevitable aguarda a los cuatro caballeros, cuando su compañera se vaya, lágrimas en sus ojos, más recomendaciones y saludos. Por último el avión cuando despega de la pista de aterrizaje; Pedro presiente un tardío regreso.

Eran la 1:45 de la tarde del 4 de septiembre del año 1999, el vuelo 456 de la aerolínea Iberia, partía directamente a un lugar desconocido de este mundo, de allí a otro perdido en la inmensidad del cosmos. En pleno vuelo esa misma joven de cabellos del color de la tierra, quien hace más de 12 horas llegaba a esta misma ciudad, planeaba el momento más adecuado para proceder en la salvación del enviado de la Tierra con ayuda de un gran señor de la noche.

Fin de este episodio.


	7. Capítulo 5

04 de febrero de 2004

ASUNTOS PREVIOS:

¡Hola a todos / as!

Perdón por la tardanza, hace mucho que no escribo, se debe a tantas cosas... Esta vez seré breve, pues no tengo tiempo para perder ya que se va la inspiración. Bueno aquí voy.

Una gran corrección: en el primer episodio el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia es la primera semana de septiembre y no la segunda. Perdón si causé algún tipo de molestias.

En esta parte de la historia habrá una nueva entrada... más personajes y una situación muy compleja están por cambiar una vez más la trama.

A la chita callando significa disimuladamente.

Por último, si tienen alguna sugerencia escriban al correo de siempre: 

atte.: Yo.

CAPÍTULO 5

_**UN DÍA ACIAGO: LA LLEGADA.**_

_**Primera escena: 5 de Septiembre de 1999, 1:00 AM (Faltan 6 días para el encuentro)**_

Sueño con llegar algún día a comprender mi destino... sé que no será fácil y que habrá obstáculos en el camino, pero gracias a Dios lograré superarlos.

¿De que hablas?

De lo que he vivido hasta ahora.

Esto no será sencillo.

La figura se desvanece y Ella queda sorprendida… De pronto despierta en pleno vuelo, lleva algo más de 5 horas desde que se subió al avión, apenas ha dormido; pues aún no se acostumbra a los cambios de horario ocasionados por los husos en este planeta. Cualquier intento de contrarrestarlos implica tener una excelente condición física, además de acostumbrarse a ciertos factores de ritmo a nivel hormonal y nuestra amiga no posee la primera especificación, debido a que es débil de salud y la segunda, como consecuencia de lo anterior tiene que tomar ciertos medicamentos para que su vida no se altere. Eso no quiere decir que todo el tiempo lo tenga que pasar en un hospital, pero habrá que cuidarse un poco; sobretodo cuando tenga que cazar ciertos infames de la sociedad llamados demonios, purificarlos y devolver lo que queda de equilibrio planetario. El peligro está latente por todos lados, eso lo entiende a la perfección, más sin embargo hay cosas que puede disfrutar gracias a este "trabajo". Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar tanto y pasemos a la acción. El sobrecargo ha anunciado la llegada del famoso vuelo 456 a su destino, es la 1 de la mañana del día 5 de septiembre, 12 horas antes tres jóvenes habían partido con rumbo desconocido para salvar no solo a un planeta sino a todo un sistema solar de un posible ataque por parte de un demonio antiquísimo. Todo parece funcionar del modo adecuado El aterrizaje, bien como todos los demás. Ella al bajar del avión se sorprende por el aeropuerto, a pesar de lo oscuro que está, la pista ofrece una iluminación que parece de otro mundo y lo más sorprendente es que dicha pista… ¡Está ubicada sobre una isla!, luego se dirige al puente aéreo en donde recoge su equipaje, llama a un taxi y cuando éste se dispone a llegar, aparece un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

Bienvenida a su futuro…

¿Qué significado tendrá todo esto? ¡Que bueno que llegó! Lo abordaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Apenas apaga el aparato, se sube al vehículo yéndose al hotel más cercano, ya en la habitación y disponiéndose a descansar, suena de nuevo el aparato y ve otro mensaje…

Mañana será otro día, el trabajo apenas ha comenzado… La torre sagrada será el punto de partida, buena suerte.

¡Esto sí que es extraño! A propósito del mensaje, ¿Acaso la Torre de Tokio será la torre sagrada y que de allí deba partir a Céfiro? – Ella empieza a desvestirse (no me crean pervertida o algo así, sólo se está quitando el gabán) – Bien, si esto es posible la relación es acertada teniendo en cuenta la ubicación exacta. Y no es todo, es la famosa estación de teletransporte número dos, ¡es genial! Así se me facilitan un poco las cosas. Son las 1:30 AM y es hora de irnos a dormir. Buenas noches a todos (hasta este punto se había colocado la pijama)

Buenos días a todos mis oyentes, hoy es 5 de septiembre y son las 8 en punto de la mañana, les habla Tomoko, su locutora de siempre. Espero que estén despiertos ya que comenzamos una nueva jornada de trabajo…

Ella se levanta sorprendida, no pensaba que el despertador era una emisora radial muy conocida en la capital: Sunshine Records.

¡Qué hermosa es esta mañana! He viajado casi dos días seguidos y no había visto nada parecido a esto. Ojala y ciertos amigos míos se dieran cuenta de la buena vida que llevo, jejeje. Es hora de levantarse y hay cosas que hacer. Están golpeando, deben ser los servicios a la habitación. ¡Abriré en seguida!

¡Buenos días señorita!

Buenos días.

¿Necesita servicio a la habitación?

(Que mujer tan agradable) Desde luego que sí, por favor ¿podría colocar la bandeja en el escritorio del centro? muchas gracias, espero no ocasionarle molestias.

No al contrario, siempre estamos al servicio de nuestros clientes, esperamos que disfrute de nuestra ciudad y que se quede por mucho tiempo.

¿Perdón?

No, no es nada.

Aquí tiene su propina, se la merece después de subir tantos pisos.

Muchas gracias – La mujer hace una reverencia y se va.

Ella se dispone a desayunar, mientras tanto en un lugar cercano a ese hotel, un acto muy extraño se está llevando a cabo. Un grupo de personas guiadas por una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se dirigen directamente hacia una torre muy parecida a la Eiffel, la única diferencia aparente es que parte de la construcción es hecha en concreto.

Señores – dijo la joven guía- esta es la torre de Tokio, este lugar fue construido un poco después de la segunda guerra mundial, con tanques provenientes de las fuerzas armadas, lo que más sorprende es el diseño de su estructura ya que…

Mientras que esta chica hacía su labor de medio tiempo, unos espíritus la están observando; de algún modo saben que ella está dotada de algún poder que podría salvar al mundo o destruirlo:

Espíritu 1: Creo que es una de las nuevas elegidas.

Espíritu 2: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Espíritu 1: Así es, descubrí un gran potencial mágico en ella, pero; a pesar de todo no es la persona que buscamos para que cumpla con la misión de salvar a nuestro mundo.

Espíritu 2: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque deberíamos considerarla como nuestro material de investigación. Quien sabe; a lo mejor se trate de un ser extraordinario…

Espíritu 1: Muy bien, es tiempo de marcharnos.

Los dos espectros se van, dejando tras de sí un rastro de su poder, lo que no saben es que la guía turística los alcanzó a oír…

¿Quiénes serán? – se preguntó. – Presiento que algo fuera de lo común sucederá hoy.

Fin de la primera escena.

_Segunda escena_

En otra parte muy lejos de allí; más exactamente en Céfiro, también es de día y las chicas que tanto conocemos están levantadas y se dirigen directo a la sala principal del castillo a comentar la situación. Cuando van a entrar en la sala del trono… Aparece una pequeña bolita de algodón, se trata de Mokona quien las saluda de un modo muy efusivo, Hikaru la alza con cuidado y le dice:

Me alegro mucho de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tu voz.

A mí también, ¡vaya si no has cambiado para nada! Sobretodo cuando se trata de tus orejas, tan largas que quisiera halártelas – Replica Umi, bastante emocionada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Mokona, díganos ¿acaso Guruclef está adentro? – Preguntó Fuu.

Mokona asintió con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, vámonos antes de que sea más tarde – Vuelve a decir Hikaru.

Al entrar ven que no hay nadie, pero… De repente el hechicero aparece de un rincón.

Guruclef: Buenos días mis niñas del otro mundo.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu: Buenos días Guruclef.

Hikaru: Espero que no hayamos interrumpido su descanso.

Guruclef: Desde luego que no, a propósito ¿cómo amanecieron?

Fuu: Dormimos muy bien, muchas gracias.

Umi: La habitación era muy espaciosa y la cama era muy blandita. Le agradecemos el modo tan especial en que nos trataron. Además el día es demasiado hermoso para quedarme a dormir.

Guruclef: ¿Están aquí por el asunto de ayer?

Hikaru: Así es, lo que vamos a contarte es muy grave, tanto que puede comprometer la seguridad y el futuro del universo, hasta tal punto de que haya muerte y destrucción.

Guruclef: Ya veo. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que lleguen los demás? Si es algo muy importante para el bienestar de todos, es más fácil de que todos estén enterados.

Umi: Tienes razón.

Guruclef: No tardarán en llegar. Los llamé hace unos minutos.

Un rato después llegan todos a la escena. Hikaru se emociona al ver a Lantiz, las demás chicas también se alegran. Una vez reunidos, la guerrera de fuego empieza a contar la historia. Al terminarla quedan muy sorprendidos y preocupados. (Eso sin mencionar a Setsuna)

Fin de la segunda escena

_Tercera escena_

Ahora dejamos este lugar para concentrarnos mil años en el futuro… Todo ha cambiado, desde que terminó una guerra; el equilibrio planetario se ha perdido. Como consecuencia de esto, se incrementado el poder de los demonios haciendo que aparezcan nuevos seres que utilizan el poder de la oscuridad para su propio beneficio: gnomos, monstruos de todo tipo, berserks y criaturas de la noche. En estos tiempos de inestabilidad han aparecido héroes que han tratado de enfrentarse a ellos con resultados que, a veces les son favorables y que por otro lado han sido nefastos. Ellos con sus habilidades especiales han logrado tanto el cariño como el odio de la gente que ha necesitado de toda su ayuda. Entre estos héroes se destacan 4, se les conoce como Justicieros (En inglés Slayers) Como todos saben, este particular grupito está compuesto generalmente por dos mujeres y dos hombres que han viajado juntos alrededor de este planeta llamado Céfiro durante más de tres años, la líder del grupo es conocida como una hechicera de gran poder, más sin embargo también lo es por su temperamento fuerte, sus excesos en la comida y su ambición desmedida cuando se trata de robar tesoros ajenos. Su nombre, Lina Inverse. Pero, como no hay nada emocionante que hacer, sólo está acompañada por un gran espadachín, tan hábil en su noble arte como tan poco inteligente en su apariencia. El individuo, que se llama Gowly Gabriev es más paciente que su compañera, pero igual de comilón, es calmado, distraído pero con un gran corazón. Juntos descansan en una taberna después de comer, (pareciera que el día fuese hermoso), cuando ven unas extrañas nubes en el cielo arremolinándose alrededor del sol:

Lina: ¡Qué día tan extraño! Hace poco estaba haciendo calor y ahora amenaza con llover.

Gowly: ¿No crees que eso sea chocante en esta estación?

Lina: ¿Habrá algo que lo altere?

Gowly: No tengo idea, Linita. (Rascándose la cabeza) ¿Acaso estás pensando en un demonio o algo así?

Lina: Tal vez, pero no estoy muy segura (esto lo dice mientras que come un pedazo de carne) sin embargo, después de comer… ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo?

Gowly: De acuerdo.

Cuando terminan de comer y están dispuestos a pagar la cuenta de la francachela que habían disfrutado con las monedas de oro que les quedaban después de recibir una recompensa, sienten los pasos apresurados de unos amigos:

¿?: Me alegro de encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo.

¿?2: Sí, pues de lo contrario no sería posible hacerlo.

Lina: Amelia, Zelgadiss.... ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

Zelgadiss: Estamos aquí porque unos demonios muy poderosos están atacando a Sailoon.

Lina y Gowly: ¡¿Queeeeeeé?!

Lina: ¡Eso, eso no puede ser!

Gowly: No puedo creerlo.

Amelia: Es verdad, son seres fuera de este mundo, ni siquiera los guardianes ni hechiceros reales han podido contrarrestarlos. Muchos de ellos están heridos o están muertos.

Lina: Así que Lina Inverse entra de nuevo en acción. Y en una escena bastante arriesgada.

Gowly: Yo también iré.

Zelgadiss: Entonces, marchemos.

Amelia: Por el poder de la justicia combatiremos a esos demonios.

Lina: ¡Vaya! Veo que no has cambiado en nada.

Amelia: Es cierto, soy igual que antes.

Lina: ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Zel, Amelia y Gowly: ¡Sí!

Y todos se van flotando sin pagar la cuenta. Lina y Amelia llevan a Gowly, pues este no puede volar, Zelgadiss los custodia por la parte de atrás.

Gowly: ¡No tan fuerte!

Fin de la tercera escena.

_Cuarta escena_

Retrocediendo de nuevo 1000 años, las Guerreras Mágicas junto con sus amigos todavía están en el salón del trono, decidiendo los pasos a seguir para encontrar el enviado del planeta de los espíritus:

Presea: Y bien ¿alguna pregunta?

Ferio: Quisiera saber cual será nuestro papel en todo esto.

Lafarga: Buen punto, la situación que acaba de comentar Hikaru es delicada y requiere de toda nuestra ayuda para que se pueda solucionar y llegar a buen término.

Kaldina: Ellas ni siquiera llevan un día de estancia en Céfiro y ya se tienen que ir. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Ascot: La verdad, a mí me gustaría que se quedaran más. ¿No están de acuerdo?

Lantiz: Desde luego que sí Ascot, pero si tienen una misión que cumplir, no habrá más remedio de dejarlas ir.

Hikaru: ¡Pero!... Aún no nos vamos. Además ustedes participarán en nuestra misión. Porque la mayor parte de ella se desarrollará aquí.

Umi: Es cierto, pues al parecer nuestra permanencia en Céfiro va a ser más larga de lo que es en la realidad.

Fuu: Supongo que tendremos que buscar nuevas armaduras y espadas para que nos podamos defender. Es lógico, ya que no solamente estamos de visita.

Guruclef: Por eso no hay ningún problema. Presea, trae la urna que está en la armería principal.

Presea: Así lo haré. No demoraré mucho. (Se va)

Guruclef: Hikaru, Umi, Fuu vengan conmigo por favor.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu: ¡Entendido!

Las chicas junto con el hechicero se dirigen a un pequeño patio en donde hay un gran árbol. Guruclef se coloca debajo de él y levantando el báculo indica a las jóvenes que cada una se acerque en orden. Primero va Hikaru:

Guruclef: Hikaru, acércate.

La guerrera de fuego obedece. Ahora el hechicero le pide que se hinque

Guruclef: Como verás, tu elemento sagrado es el fuego, significa renacimiento y pureza de alma, como tal puedes ver cosas que la mayoría de la gente común y corriente apenas alcanza a comprender; por lo tanto le otorgo un nuevo poder, muy superior al de antes con el que podrás manejar las flamas sagradas que habitan en los volcanes de este planeta. Sin embargo, debes cuidarte ya que a mayor poder utilizado, mayor es la responsabilidad. Cierra tus ojos y relájate… ¿Sientes esa nueva energía que fluye a través de ti? (Entonces, con un movimiento del báculo lo coloca sobre la cabeza de la joven haciendo que una esfera gaseosa de color escarlata se deposite en su cuerpo descendiendo suavemente)

Hikaru: Sí, la siento.

Guruclef: Ahora podrás llevar a cabo tu misión. Levántate y llama a Umi.

Hikaru: Muchas gracias Guruclef.

Guruclef: Por nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todas ustedes.

Llega Umi, Guruclef le pide que también se hinque.

Guruclef: Umi, como tu elemento esencial es el agua, tu comportamiento al igual que ella es variable; puedes adaptarte a multitud de formas y fluir libremente. Alimentas a los seres vivientes, así también como los puedes destruir con tu fuerza de voluntad. Es ahora que debes tomar conciencia de tu verdadero poder para hacer que este mundo funcione en armonía.

Umi: Entiendo.

Guruclef repite el mismo procedimiento para Umi, por último llega Fuu…

Guruclef: Fuu… viento, símbolo de libertad, misterio y magia. La esencia de tu elemento puede ser mutable, en algunas ocasiones puede ser calmada como la brisa fresca de la mañana, sobrellevando beneficios para todos nosotros. En otras ocasiones, suele ser violenta e impredecible, llevando a cabo acciones que pueden ser prejudiciales. Eso no implica que como persona no seas así, solamente te pido que comprenda los cambios lo mejor posible para que puedas sincronizarte con ella.

Fuu: ¿Acaso me quieres decir que debo ser como el viento? ¿Ser más flexible conmigo misma?

Guruclef: Así es, para controlar tu poder, en realidad no necesitas de tanto esfuerzo. Sólo un poco de fe y paciencia, como consecuencia de todo esto, te convertirás en un ser más sabio. Completando el camino de la evolución.

Fuu: El camino hacia una nueva esperanza.

Guruclef: Bueno, como ya lo entendiste. No es necesario repetir lo que sigue.

El mago termina el procedimiento con Fuu.

Guruclef: Como ven, depende de ustedes el lograr que sus nuevos poderes las ayuden a encontrar el equilibrio de este mundo; como guerreras mágicas que son aun así, les pido que se cuiden mucho, ya que apenas los acabaron de obtener. Sería muy peligroso enfrentarse en un combate sin aprender todos los secretos ocultos en aquellos elementos. Pero no se preocupen, ustedes no estarán solas a partir de ahora. Todos los que habitamos este castillo estaremos de aquí en adelante, dispuestos a unirnos en esta pelea porque también es nuestra responsabilidad.

Guruclef, ya estoy aquí.

Presea, es increíble que la hayas encontrado – se dice sorprendido el hechicero.

A pesar de que estaba muy bien oculta, para mí fue fácil hallarla. Y todo gracias a las habilidades que tengo como forjadora de armas.

¿En donde estaba ubicada exactamente? Se pregunta Hikaru.

En un pequeño compartimiento secreto, pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos Hikaru, - responde la fabricante de armas – Lo que realmente vale la pena es que ustedes tengan su misión cumplida antes de que Céfiro se destruya… Y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Así es Presea. - la secunda Guruclef.

Presea abre la urna en donde tienen, dispuestos en tres compartimientos igual número de minerales escudo, con los mismos colores de cada una de las guerreras (rojo, azul y verde ¡Muy pronto habrán tres colores más! No se preocupen por eso, más adelante tendré detalles)

Umi: ¿Qué son?

Presea: Son las nuevas armaduras de guerreras mágicas.

Fuu: ¿Por qué vienen en esa forma? ¿Acaso tienen que desarrollarse como las anteriores?

Presea: No necesariamente Fuu, estas armaduras no parecen lo que son. Son como una especie de medallones que se pueden colgar al cuello. Con sólo invocar a su elemento natural convertirán estos minerales en trajes muy sorprendentes que las pueden proteger de casi cualquier enemigo.

Hikaru: ¿Y cómo puedo invocar a mi elemento?

Guruclef: Como les acabo de despertar sus nuevas habilidades sólo tienen que decir esto: (sé que suena tonto pero aquí va) ELEMENTO SAGRADO INVOCO TU PODER. Y los minerales harán el resto. Cada una de ustedes tendrá su hechizo personalizado, es decir que ninguna podrá imitar en algún momento los poderes de la otra.

Acto seguido las chicas se ponen sus medallones.

Hikaru: Entonces probémoslo, así sabremos si somos aptas para portar las armaduras.

Umi y Fuu: De acuerdo.

Guruclef y Presea: ¡Entonces adelante!

Hikaru: ¡ELEMENTO SAGRADO DEL FUEGO, INVOCO TU PODER!

Umi: ¡ELEMENTO SAGRADO DEL AGUA, INVOCO TU PODER!

Fuu: ¡ELEMENTO SAGRADO DEL VIENTO, INVOCO TU PODER!

Como arte de magia, las piedras empiezan a refulgir envolviendo a las chicas ¿Se acuerdan del momento de la aparición las últimas armaduras cuando Hikaru despertó al genio Rayearth? Bueno las posiciones son las mismas, sólo que estas son más rápidas. Ahora vamos con la descripción de las armaduras… Esta es la mejor parte.

DESCRIPCION DE LAS ARMADURAS: cualquier equipo compuesto de materiales diversos, aunque por lo general metálicos, utilizado como protección del cuerpo en combate. El recurso protector más antiguo es el escudo. Las armaduras de Céfiro se parecen mucho a las últimas armaduras medievales terrestres, una de las pocas diferencias es que los escudos (los escudos propiamente dichos, no los minerales) están compuestos por una especie de luz, que en apariencia es frágil, pero que en la realidad no lo es. Y con respecto a las propias armaduras, como están hechas de un material flexible y resistente, pueden cubrir más zonas que las primeras haciendo que ciertas partes del cuerpo que estaban al descubierto, queden prácticamente protegidas. Las nuevas armaduras cefirianas no llevan casco y con respecto a las chicas, y para la protección de la cabeza usan un conjuro especial, que va unido a una diadema. Para completar la indumentaria se incluye una gran capa.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu: ¡Es increíble!

Fuu: Se parecen mucho a las armaduras usadas por los antiguos caballeros en Europa.

Umi: Y se amoldan como una segunda piel.

Hikaru: Es cierto, se siente fuera de este mundo.

Presea: Espero que les haya gustado. Tanto a Guruclef como a mí nos costó trabajo elaborarlas.

Umi: Confíen en nosotras, seremos muy cuidadosas con ellas. Además son muy hermosas.

Fuu: Apuesto que contaban con esto en caso de alguna emergencia. Díganme, ¿acaso esperaban nuestra llegada?

Guruclef: Así es.

Presea: Días antes de que ustedes llegaran, Guruclef tuvo visiones acerca de su llegada, cada una de ellas guardaba un significado misterioso; especialmente desde que hace unos meses soñó con el despertar de un dragón de luz.

Hikaru: Un dragón de luz… - pensando [Es muy parecido al sueño que tuve]-

Umi: Espero que no sea grave. Pues Hikaru soñó con algo igual.

Guruclef: (alterado) ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están seguras?

Fuu: Es verdad, esta es otra de las razones por las que estamos aquí. Es posible que los acontecimientos ocurridos en nuestro mundo y el sueño de Hikaru tengan algún tipo de relación. Pero cambiando de tema… ¿podemos contar nuevamente con los genios?

Guruclef: Sí. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. Tendrán que buscarlos nuevamente.

Umi: ¿Y las espadas?

Guruclef: Las espadas vienen incluidas con las armaduras.

Hikaru: Bueno, por eso no nos preocuparemos. Ahora y lo más importante es buscar nuevamente a los genios.

¿?: Eso tampoco tiene inconveniente.

Una pequeña figura vuela alrededor de Guruclef y Presea. Tiene el cabello azul, largo, recogido entre unas coletas iguales a las de SerenaJ, físicamente se parece mucho a Umi. Lleva un llamativo vestido rosa y 2 pares de alas, se trata de Primera, esa hadita problemática, que siempre ha molestado a Hikaru desde que llegó por segunda vez a Céfiro…

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu: ¡¿Primera?!

Primera: Así es, la bella y dulce Primera está aquí para guiarlas junto con esa odiosa bolita de algodón en la búsqueda de los genios.

Mokona (muy enojada): ¡pupupupu!

Guruclef: Primera, quiero las acompañe, es probable que sufran algún tipo de contratiempo.

Primera: Desde luego que sí, cuenten conmigo chicas.

Hikaru: ¡Vaya! Esta vez el grupo será más grande.

Y todos ríen. Fin de la cuarta escena.

_Quinta escena: Septiembre 5, 9:00 a.m._

Media hora después del desayuno, Ella se dispone a partir, parece que no fuese otoño; ya que la temperatura promedio es de aproximadamente 21 grados. Piensa quedarse en el hotel ya que tiene menos de una semana para capturar a 7 partes malignas que conforman a un solo ser llamado Shabrani Vudú y necesita de un hogar temporal mientras que busca otro por donde se tenga que quedar los 5 meses y 25 días que le faltan para cumplir su misión. Ahora se dirige directamente a la escuela Clamp para aprender un poco más de las costumbres japonesas haciéndose pasar como una de sus estudiantes, y para eso trae puesto el mismo uniforme que usaban las tres guerreras en los OVAS. La escuela es de por sí, muy grande con modernos edificios que están a la vanguardia con los rascacielos del mismo continente como los de Europa y Estados Unidos. La directora la recibió muy amablemente indicando su salón, como la presentación requiere tratamiento de reverencias y distinción entre edades Ella se luce con este detalle, debido a que es una persona muy culta y desde pequeña le han encantado ver videos de viajes alrededor de todo el mundo. Lo que ocurre más adelante es muy especial, ya que las otras estudiantes reaccionan con algo de interés; pues es la primera vez que ven a una estudiante extranjera compartiendo el mismo recinto. Todo era normal hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando prefiere ir a un lugar apartado para comer. Al salir del salón, por detrás del edificio principal ve una pequeña arboleda llena de cerezos japoneses y una banquita. Está interesada, allí podrá meditar mejor y preparar el plan con más calma… Rápidamente termina de almorzar y enciende la computadora para buscar la ubicación exacta del punto de partida hacia Céfiro. Convocando un hechizo paraliza por un instante el tiempo, y colocando el aparato electrónico en posición de búsqueda (muy parecido a lo que se hace con una brújula) ubica un punto en donde convergen muchos poderes. Se dirige a toda prisa hacia el mayor de todos los cerezos y lo hace florecer (¿no les he dicho que es una hechicera? Perdón) al hacerlo, las ramas se vuelven más grandes y la elevan hacia el punto más alto. Al bajar se encuentra con un pequeño hueco en donde se sienta y empieza a ver el ambiente desde el punto de vista de un escondite. Termina de bajarse y se dice:

Bueno, por ahora terminé, en la tarde iré a la torre de Tokio a conjugar la energía de tele transportación.

Suena la campana y se dirige al salón.

Fin de la quinta escena.

_Sexta escena_

Sailor Pluto revisa unos pequeños ajustes para poder dejar sin vigilancia la puerta del tiempo, desea alcanzar a las Guerreras Mágicas para poder ofrecer su apoyo en la pelea contra el mal, encabezada por Shabrani Vudú. Cuando se dispone a viajar por el corredor principal ve como una sombra la atrapa por detrás:

Sailor Pluto: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy tu peor pesadilla…

Sailor Pluto: ¿Nemrod?

Nemrod: Así es…

Sailor Pluto: Pero si eres uno de los demonios en que se reencarnó Shabrani Vudú después de que fuera dividido por el rey dragón del mar hace más de mil años. El que utiliza los espíritus de otros seres débiles para poder forjar su cuerpo, el gran cazador de las piezas de Ramsés… No me digas que… vienes a invadir a nuestro planeta.

Como verán, este ser es el primer demonio. Su aspecto físico es impresionante, buen porte y presencia, con una gran inteligencia que sería capaz de solucionar complejos enigmas. No se sabe a ciencia cierta como se ha convertido en el ser tan abominable que es ahora. Mucho menos su relación con la "jefa" de Xellos. Lo que es cierto es que tiene a muchas personas de toda índole sirviéndole y que tiene planeado vengarse del anterior enviado de la Tierra.

Nemrod: Es posible que sea cierto por lo que dices, pero también vengo por tu cabeza…

Sailor Pluto: (soltándose y acto seguido se defiende con ayuda del Cetro Gránate) ¡Jamás permitiré que pongas en peligro a nuestra princesa! ¡No moriré sin antes haber peleado!

¿?: ¿Acaso crees que puedas impedirlo?

Nemrod: Amo Xelloss.

Xelloss: (Sonriente) Mucho tiempo sin verte Nemrod

Nemrod: (Apenado) Es un honor para mí verlo. Dígame… (Haciendo una pequeña reverencia) ¿Es por esta razón por la usted haya perdido su valioso tiempo y arriesgarse para llegar a este sitio? ¡No puedo creer que haya venido desde tan lejos sólo para verme pelear!

Xelloss: No solo es por eso Nemrod.

Sailor Pluto: Entonces, ¿a que has venido?

Xelloss: (con gesto sardónico) Estoy aquí para ejecutar los planes de nuestro gran amo, mi querido guardián del tiempo. Yo, como máximo general de los demonios he venido junto con mis asistentes para disfrutar de nuestra victoria. Mardulamach, Erfenleed. Demuéstrenle lo buenos que son acompañando a Nemrod en la contienda.

Mardulamach y Erfenleed: Desde luego que sí mi señor Xelloss.

Sailor Pluto: Aunque la batalla no sea justa, podré con todos ustedes. No permitiré que la victoria sea suya. – Y se prepara para el ataque – Espero que las guerreras mágicas hayan encontrado sus armaduras y genios… Y que se encuentren bien.

Una gran explosión por parte de los demonios se sacude en el corredor temporal, dando inicio a una pelea prolongada.

Fin de la sexta escena.

_Séptima escena: Septiembre 5, 11:00 AM cuartel general de la policía de Tokio. _

Un hombre elegantemente vestido se dirigía con algo de prisa a una oficina. Trae un sobre en su mano. Su expresión indicaba angustia y desesperación, ya que desde hace algunos días ha habido atentados terroristas en la ciudad, algunos afortunadamente sin víctimas que lamentar y otros en los que las cifras de muertos y heridos han ascendido a más de 250 (Ya lo sé, el día correcto no era martes sino domingo, y que en esta época no ha habido ninguna clase de atentado grave; pero esto es un relato imaginario y me encanta usar toda clase de recursos para no caer en la monotonía) Cada vez son más frecuentes y el gobierno ha hecho todos los esfuerzos necesarios para que el país no llegue al caos… El ser en cuestión es asistente del mejor policía novato que ha tenido esa institución durante toda su historia… Descripciones, bien. Además de lo elegantemente vestido y su celeridad en los movimientos, tiene la contextura del hombre japonés promedio: de estatura baja, piel amarillenta, ojos con pliegues epicánticos (rasgados) sobre sus párpados, cabello liso, generalmente negro y la mayoría de ellos usan anteojos.

El personaje con el sobre llega a la puerta de la oficina, da unos pequeños golpecitos y pregunta:

¿Teniente Kimagure, se encuentra ahí? ¡Aquí traigo el último informe de lo acontece en la ciudad!

¡Adelante! (El oficial entra y cierra la puerta) Lo estaba esperando Takamori.

Lamento mucho la tardanza señor, pero hace poco completé el reporte. – Entrega el sobre y acto seguido, el oficial se va retirando hasta llegar nuevamente a la puerta

El teniente Kimagure revisa el contenido del expediente:

Ya veo. ¿Y que pasó con lo que te encargué?

¿Se refiere a ese asunto?

Así es.

La chica está en la ciudad. Llegó a la madrugada en un vuelo procedente de España. Ahora, en estos momentos debe estar estudiando.

¿Ya tan rápido?

Por lo que me informaron, ya debió conseguir una escuela. Además de eso. No hay más que decir al respecto.

No te preocupes por eso, me encargaré de ese pequeño detalle tan pronto como pueda.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?

Con tal de que no sea personal …

¿Hace cuanto que vino de España?

Recién he llegado esta mañana. Más o menos a eso de las siete. Apenas pisé suelo japonés me dirigí hacia aquí por lo que no he descansado.

No me diga que…

Así es, por la tarde me dirigiré a la torre de Tokio.

Si no hay más que decir me retiraré. – Y se va con una reverencia-

(Pensando) Si me apresuro podré ayudar al guardián del tiempo. Es probable que esté en problemas.

Fin de la séptima escena

Fin del episodio.


End file.
